Speeding For The Stars
by GoldenScrollz
Summary: Follow the journey of Salias D. Erin as he gets mixed up in all sorts of trouble in the world of One Piece, especially when he meets this pirate crew known as the straw hats. Will his adventure sprout a new beginning, or will his troubled past ruin more of his life. All he can hope for is that he can accomplish his dream. even if he can only speed after the stars guiding him.
1. Stare out into the stars

**AN: this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy the first chapter of hopefully this fun adventure. now to let you guys get reading.**

 **All things One Piece belong to the creator of One Piece, except for my OC character haha damn right.**

 _CHAPTER 1: STARE OUT INTO THE STARS_

" _Mom, Dad do you think when I grow older i'll be able to find the grand star" a small boy around the age of 5 asked as he looked up to his parents his brown spiky hair blowing in the wind as he gazed at the night sky with his wide purple eyes._

" _I promise you that you'll find the grand star,the mystery of the ancient stars will be uncovered soon enough " the shadowed figure of the mother said as they both stared at the boy._

 _Smiling at his mother's words the young boy beamed with happiness as he continued to gaze at the stars._

 **13 years later**

Looking out into the blue of the waves a figure wearing a hooded cloak watches the bouncing of the waves as the sea train closes its distance to its final target. The figures purple eyes stare happily out as he fondly remember the words spoken to him that day. Sighing he looks down at a small picture in his hands, rubbing his finger lightly over the faces on the photo.

"Mommy, look it's water 7!" a young girl said gaining the attention of the other passengers of the sea train. Looking out into the distance the figure of water 7 towered out of the sea as everyone reacted with wonder and surprise at the fountain spewing out the top of the floating city. Watching everyone else the figure could only smile as he looked at all the reactions to the beautiful city.

"Just wait, Mom, Dad i'll find out the mystery behind the ancient stars." the cloaked figure mumbled to himself as he stared at the city.

As the sea train pulled into the station, letting the many passengers funnel out of the car. Standing at the doors of the train no longer clad in his hooded cloak stood the figure of a young man. His spiky brown hair blew in the mild breeze as his purple eyes looked in wonder at the new sight before him. Wearing what looked to be a pair of deep red jeans that also had some tares littering the item, the teen also had on a black long sleeve shirt with a hooded green jacket over it. Though the oddest thing to his appearance was the pair of goggles hanging from his neck. Gaining a wide grin the now recognizable teen stepped off the train heading for the exit of the station. Finding his way out of the station the teen walked through the streets of water 7 stopping to look at all the amazing buildings and structures, even the waterways gave wonder to the teens eyes as he watched the many water bulls swim by.

"Wow! this city is so cool." the teen says energetically as his eyes show his childlike his mood was cut short as the teen bumped into something rather fast as he was making his way through the streets. Landing on the ground the teen looked up to see what he had bumped into suprised to see an outstretched hand in front of him. Looking at the face of the person he bumped into, his eyes stared into the blue ones of a woman who had dark black hair. Smiling slightly at the teen to show her kindness for helping the boy who had just made a fool of walking into her.

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." the teen laughed as he took the woman's hand.

"No I should have been watching as well." the woman said giving a small smile back to the teen.

Though before the two could continue the conversation a large masked man put his hand on the shoulder of the woman. Instantly the teen could feel the tension between two, also watching the woman's eyes giving off a fearful glit for half a second warned the teen of the danger.

"Excuse me, Nico Robin but we must continue." the deep voice sounded behind the mask earning a slight nod from the woman.

"I'm sorry but I must be on my way." the woman now known as Robin stated as she moved past the teen.

"Nah that's alright I have to be on my way to. bye" the teen stated before he ran around to the corner pushing his body up against the stone while he listened in to the conversation between the two. What ever was going on between those two wasn't good, the ominous feelings he was getting of that guy told him that they were nothing but bad news. Taking a peek around the corner of the building the teen was shocked to see the two had suddenly disappeared from the crowded street. Moving from his cover the teen looked over the area once more before scratching his head and moving on down the street.

"That sure was odd." the teen frowned as he thought about what had happened before his attention landed on the shop before him. Earning a goofy look from the teen as he stared at the sign to the shop. " _Antiquities and things_ " pumping his fist in excitement the teen entered the small shop. Roaming the small building the teen looked at all the odds and ends of the shop hoping to find a certain item, though that didn't erase the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at all the odds and ends of the shop. That's when the teens purple eyes locked onto a certain item on one of the dusty shelves in the store. Holding up the item a smile formed on the teen lips as he gazed at the small item in his hands. In his hand was a star gazer very rare indeed since now most used telescopes to observe stars and the sky. As the teen stared at the silver star gazer his mind flashed back to one of his favorite moments.

" _Erin. come look." hearing his name being called the young boy rushed over to his father looking at the object in his hands with shock and amazement._

" _What are you holding dad?" the boy asked giving his father a puzzling look as he stared at the strange object in his father's hands. Laughing at the boy's question, the man scoped the boy up earning a laugh from the boy as he sat in his dad's lap._

" _This is a star gazer. It's a magical tool to help study the stars, it can even unlock the secrets of the universe if you try hard enough." the boys father spoke with an air of wonder and confidence. All the while the boy looked at the tool with a newfound respect._

" _Wait does that mean it'll help you find that grand star thing you and mom always talk about?" the small boy asked his face full of hope. Looking at his son the father could only laugh as he ruffled his spiky brown hair. Before nodding to boy with a small smile appearing on his lips._

Snapping back to reality Erin looked at the star gazer once more before heading to the shop counter. Buying the gazer Erin's smile grew even wider as he glowed from the success of buying the item. Securing the gaze to his hip Erin continued wandering the town till he noticed the sun begin to set. Hearing the rumbling of his own stomach Erin looked down helplessly as the realization hit him. Searching his wallet the teen fell to the his hands and knees completely shocked. 'I can't believe I spent all my money already, well I guess it another night sleeping out under the stars.' Erin mentally deflated as he looked for any good places to hunker down for the night. Spending a few minutes looking Erin found a ladder leading to one of the buildings rooftops near the coast of water 7.

Finally settling into his bed for the night Erin laid his head back against his hands as he stared at the stars. Looking at all the small glowing orbs Erin watched as the wind blew clouds in and out of his vision in the dim night sky. Sighing Erin closed his eyes as he listened to the peace and quiet of the city. Though the quiet didn't last long as a large explosions rocked the coast of water 7. Jumping from the surprise of the explosion Erin shot to the edge of the building only to see a large cloud of smoke rise from the small coast near his makeshift bed. Taking out a small spy glass from his pocket Erin leaned over the edge looking for the source of the explosion. Searching the dust cloud the teen eyes scanned what looked like a now warzone only to catch two figures standing in the middle of all of it. One had a long nose and seemed to be staring down the other who wore a straw hat and seemed to be stretching his arm to unbelievable lengths. As Erin watched the straw hat dude land the final punch he couldn't help but feel bad for the long nose guy as he fell to the ground defeated.

"Well something interesting happened over there. Though that's none of my business even if I want to break up fights." putting his spy glass back in his pocket the teen watched as the smoke slowly disappeared from the coast leaving the night peaceful once again. Walking back to his area to lay down, all Erin could do was stare at the sky wide awake. Soon the light of the sun came up before sleep finally consumed the teen.

" _Look at you boy, carrying the same stupid dream those foolish parents of yours intrusted to you. Pathetic!" a large man said as he kicked away a young Erin. As the Erin landed on the ground panting and wheezing from the attack he listened as the others in the men's group laughed at him. Though all the boy could do was look up to the sky and let out silent cries as he stared at the many stars shining in the night. The images of his mom and dad running through his head as the beating continued. After the man and his lackeys left all there was to the boy, was his pummeled and bruised body. Still sobbing the boy looked at the stars still a smile on his face as he cried harder then when he received the beating._

" _Don't worry Mom, Dad! I'll find the secret of the ancient stars and eventually obtain the grand star. All those who laughed at your work, threatened you, even delayed you, i'm gonna prove them wrong. Just you watch!" Erin screamed as the sun slowly started casting light on the dark skies. Slowly Erin picked himself off the ground groaning as he fought the pain to stand. Finally on his feet Erin slowly made his way away from the town and into the nearby forest._

" _I wish you were both still here, i'll make sure to get revenge for what happened that day." Erin stated as a cold look grazed his face as the shadows of the forest consumed him completely_

Opening his eyes Erin looked at the heavily clouded sky as what looked to be a massive storm was brewing.

'Man how long was I out for' the teen contemplated as he stared at the threatening clouds. Quickly grabbing the rest of his things Erin made his way down to the streets of the city. Though once the teen looked around he was shocked to find all the shops and building closed and shut tight. Knocking on any of the doors to see if anyone would allow him to seek shelter from the storm. Although none of that seemed to be working for the spiky haired brunette. After looking for any place to take shelter from the incoming weather Erin's eyes spotted a small warehouse under one of the bridges. Not thinking much of it the teen made his way toward the only place he knew of to protect him from the storm. Nearing the entrance to the warehouse something felt off to Erin as he landed near the entrance to the building. Reaching for the doorbell Erin could hear several voices speaking behind it, although muffled the teen could definitely tell there was conflict happening. Though not worried about it the purple eyed teen shrugged it off before notifying the others inside.

"Hello anyone in there. I'm trying to seek shelter from the storm out here and I was wondering if I can come in." Erin asked comically trying to coax them into letting him in.

Opening the door was a blond haired woman dressed in all black if it was any other regular meeting between the two Erin would've complimented her looks but judging by the look on her face he could tell she wasn't in the mood for jokes. Though at moment Erin didn't care either, he just wanted to get dry. Walking past the woman Erin entered the room to see three other people dressed in all black, one who was tall and had some type of horn things in his hair, one who looked like his nose went through a small metal box, which almost had Erin dying on the floor the second he saw it, and finally some weird top hat dude with a goatee and a pigeon. The other four in the room were two unconscious girls with hair shaped like squares, some blue haired muscle dude, and wait a minute. Running over to the final person Erin stopped before stareing the teen up and down, while making everyone else sweatdrop.

"You're that long nose guy who got his ass handed to him last night. Names Erin it's a pleasure to meet you." Erin stated while holding out his hand to the teen

Shocked at first the teen eventually shook the Erin's hand wondering how on earth he didn't know what was going on. Though before anyone could say anything Erin threw his bag he was carrying on to the couch before picking up one of the tea cups and taking a drink from it. While this was happening the other five inhabiting the room could only stare at the stranger that had just interrupted the brewing conflict between each side.

"Man, this is good tea now i'm all warm and toasty inside." Erin said while giving of his relaxed face. Though as soon as he set the cup back down on the table his mood shifted immediately. Giving a side glare to the four at the front of the room, the same being returned from them as each side glared at the other. Though one thing that everyone could tell about Erin was that he meant business.

"I'll ask this once. Please leave." Erin stated coldly as his eyes stared down every one of CP9's


	2. Mayhem and Madness

**AN: DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR CLAP FOR THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Hey readers hope you enjoy the new chapter of Speeding For the Stars, I tried to make it a little longer this time. and if any one was wondering how often ill be updating this it'll probably be when ever I can do it. As I stated in the last chapter this is my first fan fiction so bare with me if somethings sound weird or are misspelled i'm growing in my art. but with out further delay here your new chapter.**

 **All rights to One Piece Characters belong to the creator of One Piece Although my OC's are the property of GoldenScrollz.**

CHAPTER 2: MAYHEM AND MADNESS

As Erin continued to glare at the members of CP9 he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Usopp and Franky's shocked expression at the teens threat. Grabbing the warm tea cup once more Erin brought the warm liquid to his lips taking a small sip. Though his enjoyment was quickly interrupted as Erin dodged kick aimed at his head, jumping back to avoid the next attack before taking another sip from the cup. Acting as if nothing happened Erin continued sipping tea from the cup ignoring the attack that had just occurred.

"Nice try there." Erin stated looking up to see the outstretched leg of the blonde haired woman who had tried to attack him. Plopping down to the floor of the warehouse Erin crossed his legs as he put down the cup of tea next to him before grabbing his star gazer and started tampering with the magnification on the glass.

"Who are you?" the one in the top hat asked as he continued to calmly stare at the teen. Pulling the star gazer away from his face Erin raised his eyebrow to the question. Chuckling at the question Erin slowly attached the star gazer back to his hip, making sure he had the tool secured to him.

"Didn't I already say, Names Salias D. Erin to be exact. I travel the seas looking at the stars, blah blah blah. Anything else you want to know top hat dude?" Erin asked scratching his cheek while looking boredly at the other members in the room. The storm outside seem to be worsening every second as the quiet in the room was disturbed by the howling of the wind and crashing of the waves.

"So I really want to know why you four are bothering these people, especially when it seems like they haven't done anything wrong. Wait does waiting out a storm count as doing something wrong?" Erin questioned the members of CP9 his face scrunched up in confusion. Though knowing his answer to his question wasn't going to be answered Erin was surprised to find the largest member of the group disappear in some type of doorway only to reappear behind him. Turning to look at him Erin was unprepared as his face was struck by the man's fist sending the teen flying into the wall of the warehouse. Gasping for breath as the teen bounced of the hard surface, his eyes widening in shock at the impact. Before he Erin could fall the teen was hit by a forceful kick sending the brunette sailing into the damaged ship held in the warehouse.

"Kid!" Franky yelled worried about the young teen who now was surrounded in wood splinters and dust. Smiling at her work the blonde haired member of CP9 jumped back to the other members as they all looked at the remnants of their work. Usopp tried to say something but the shock and fright he was feeling kept all his words in as he stared at the hole in the ship.

As Erin lay in the pile of broken wood and other items his eyes shadowed as his head stared down at the floor of the ship. 'Did that really happen to me, man I totally got my ass handed to me. I really did underestimate them, now I can barely move.' Erin though as he tried moving his body. Just being able to make it to his feet the teen slowly made his way towards the hole in the ship holding his bleeding arm as he moved towards his exit. 'I guess this is what to expect from the grandline, it sure isn't like home that's definite.' Erin though as he stepped through the hole in the already damaged ship.

Stepping out of the ship Erin listened as the top hat guy explained why he was after the blue haired guy now known to him as franky. They were discussing something about the four of them being undercover agents in some company known as Galley-La, though Erin had no interest in that until he uttered something about some ancient weapon. After those words Erin's thoughts ran wild at the implications behind those words, 'no it couldn't be. If one of the ancient stars is what that man is talking about then I can't give up, not when I'm close to another clue.' but Erin's thoughts were interrupted as franky launched his fist from his body attached to some long chain emitting from where it was. Though this was futile as the top hatted man dodged before punching the franky in the stomach sending him through a wall into another room of the warehouse.

Watching them enter the room Erin just held his arm tighter as he felt a sharp pain run through it. Jumping down Erin landed next to Usopp surprising the long nosed teen as he stared back at him with shock noticing his injured arm. Wincing slightly at the pain of the jump Erin looked on at the scene as the member of CP9 entered the dark room examining the item spread throughout. Dusting of the what looked to be name tags and work benches looking for some evidence that franky possessed information on this weapon they had mentioned.

"Don't you dare touch that! Don't mess with someone's memories. This is where we grew up. Tom's Workers. Home to the world's best shipwright" Franky yelled blood running down his face as he stared at the top hatted guy apparently trying to grab something. Erin could only watch with surprise as Franky stood up to the man who had recently put him through a wall. 'I wish I had as much courage as you to protect my old home.' Erin smiled as he thought about Franky's statement to CP9. hearing franky yell in pain erin looked to see some type of throne whip surround his body all to get launched back into the main room by a kick. While Usopp brought up his slingshot ordering them to stay away.

Though the two didn't have to worry as the four began talking to Franky about the shipwright named tom while the biggest one pulled out a den den mushi allowing Franky to talk to whoever was on the other side of the device. Soon Franky yelled out something about spanda, who seemed to be the person talking to them on the other device. Though before Erin or Usopp could react they tied franky up getting ready to leave. Watching them pass Erin could only look down in disappointment knowing the outcome of the fight before it could start, but Erin attention was fully capture as he notice the pair of feet stop in front of himself. Looking up the cold eyes of the man in the top hat stared into his soul as he looked down at Erin. Gazing back into the cold eyes Erin could feel the man reading him, staring into him like an open book. Putting his head down to shadow his eyes the teen watched as his feet as he moved away from him.

"Hey put him down! Erin right, you can help him isn't that right. you were all macho one second ago, come on." Not acknowledging the long nose teen Erin could only stare wide eyed at the floor totally helpless in this situation.

"Sorry long nose but even I know when the fights not in my favor and this is definitely one of those moments" Erin stated coldly as he fought back the urge to jump in and help Franky. Shocked Usopp gazed between Erin and CP9 not sure on what to do.

"Usopp." the long nose teen stated loud enough for only Erin to hear, as he lowered some pair of goggles onto his eyes.

"What?" Erin asked looking at the teen for an answer.

"That my name, Usopp." Usopp stated as he took aim at the members of CP9 as they turned to look at the sniper.

Though any cool point that Usopp had earned from Erin instantly faded aways as the long nose teen immediately apologized to CP9. Usopp froze as one of the members mentioned something about some crew going by the straw hats. Watching Usopp's face Erin studied him, watching as it went from the confusion, to pain, then ended with worry.

"What?" usopp muttered looking at the cube nose man.

In an incredible amount of speed the man appeared before them fist ready to strike Usopp. Waiting for the inevitable contact Usopp closed his eyes only to be surprised to not feel anything at all. Opening them he was greeted with Erin holding the man's fist inches away from the teens face. Looking at the teen the man saw no expression as his eyes remained shadowed from him staring at the ground. Lifting his head Erin glared at the man eyes fueled with fire as he countered with his own attack, as kicked the man in the stomach sending him sliding back several feet. Each of them stared at Erin as he returned a glare truly pissed off at their actions.

"So now you'll fight, well I guess we should dispose of you quickly, then will deal with the other-" though before the man in the top hat could finish another person reappeared in front of Erin. As the new man entered his field of vision all the teen could do was look on frightened at the man who stood in his way. Standing taller than the others in the room the man had short dirty blonde hair, dark black eyes, and a long scar running from his chin to left eye. Even his clothing was similar to the others consisting of an all black suit. Though the thing that frightened Erin the most was the familiarity of the face, the one that haunted some of his memories.

"No it can't be you." Erin said backing away from the mysterious man, while he smiled wickedly at the teen.

"Oh my! I came to see why my companions were running so late, and to find you of all people Salias D. Erin, this must truly be my lucky day. I was going to rip their heads off for taking so long but torturing you will surely suffice." the mysterious man stated as he looked crazily towards the frightened teen. Not getting the chance to react Erin was wrapped in chains appearing from the ground below him. Trying to break free of their grasp he was halted as the man lifted his face up to look into his eyes. 'Couldn't it have been anyone else, why this man.' the teen thought as his eyes stared fearfully into the deranged ones of the man.

"Have you forgotten me already. It's me Neath" the man known as Neath yelled as he planted his fist into the teens stomach sending him into the wall cratering it on impact. Causing Usopp and Franky to stare at the man's strength. Though not finished Neath slowly made his way over toward the now heavily bleeding teen. As Neath reached the bloodied form of Erin, he raised his fist as more chains popped into existence enabling Erin to dodge the attack. Again the fist connected this time sending the teen into the floor while also cracking the area near where Neath landed the hit.

"Stop it you'll kill him!" Usopp yelled, inturn earning the non caring glance of Neath as he looked towards the long nosed teen. Usopp at that moment could only watch as the man who had defended him moments ago recived hit after hit, with each blow seeming more devastating than the last. After several minutes of watching Neath pulverise the teen, he held Erin by the throat not allowing him to touch the ground.

"You used to be so much more fun." Neath said unamused with the now silent teen, sighing heavily the large man brought back his fist then proceeded to cover it with chains. Smirking one last wicked smile as he chuckled at the sight before him.

"Chain Strike!" bringing the enhanced fist forward everyone watched as Neath sent the purple eyed teen through the stone ceiling of the warehouse watching as he flew back into the streets of water 7.

Franky and Usopp could only gape at what the man had done to Erin, even if the teen had somehow survived they knew the pain he received was monstrous.

"Since your friend isn't here any longer i'll ask you, will you continue your path as a pirate long nose?" said teen could only turn his head to stare wide eyed at the rest of CP9 as they asked him.

" _Erin, did you forget what I told you." the woman stated worrying about the small child before her dirtied and bruised. Looking down Erin avoided the woman's eyes, trying anything to avoid her gaze. The young boys thoughts were stopped as he was wrapped in a war hug, the woman embracing the small boy as he hugged her back._

" _They made fun of you and dad, they started yell that you to were crazy and that I would become just like you. So I had to, I can't let them talk about you like that." young Erin sobbed into his woman's shoulder. Rubbing the back of the boy's head Erin's mother just looked softly at her son's form._

" _You know it doesn't bother us that others don't believe. Your father and I like to look at it as changing everyone's mind once they find out the truth that we'll uncover. Trust me you'll find people to believe in you as we did in each other." Erin's mother spoke softly as the small boy thought deeply about her words. Hugging his mother harder Erin could only nod in response to his mother's words._

" _Now come on let's head home so that your father doesn't burn down the kitchen again, alright." His mother asked, earning a small smile from the boy._

" _Yeah!" the boy stated as he ran up the road, as his mother watched his form travel up the dirt path._

All he do was lay there motionless, his breathing heavy as he shut his eyes from the pain. Even the rain gave him no breaks as he was now drenched in the downpour of water. Trying to move his arm Erin brought his hand to his mouth to wipe away the blood dripping from it. 'Damn that sucked, of course Neath is working with them.' Erin processed as he stood slowly still weak from the attack. Scanning the surrounding area the teen noticed he had landed on the top of one of the buildings of water 7. Moving towards the side of the structure Erin's eyes widened as he looked towards the sea only to find it dried up and baren. 'What the hell is going on!' screamed to himself

"Zoro!" Erin turned to see some type of reindeer yelling at a chimney, though the funny part was the two legs sticking out of it. Noticing the chuckling teen the reindeer stopped only to breath a sigh of relief.

"Could you help me pull my friend out?" The reindeer asked hopefully, waiting for Erin response to the question. Smiling at the question the brunette taking everything he could hopped over to the two.

"What can I do?" Erin asked as he stared at the chimney.

"I'll grab one leg you get the other." the reindeer said before transforming into an almost oversized man, earning a curious look from Erin. Climbing up they both took positions on opposite sides of the legs each ready to pull. After several failed attempts to pull the person out of their predicament Erin looked out into the sea to notice the huge form of a giant tidal wave. Gaining the reindeer's attention as well they both stared in astonishment as the wall of water moved closer.

"Chopper, place my sword in my free hand and stand back." the man stuck in the chimney yelled, who Erin presumed as zoro. Backing away while watching as the wave closed in on them Erin and Chopper both looked at the man waiting for his move, swinging his sword down the trapped man cleaved the chimney in half allowing himself to be freed.

"What's that!" the moss haired man yelled looking towards the immense wave threatening to crash down on them.

"Both of you grab on! Jumping point." Chopper said transforming once again before grabbing both Erin and Zoro. looking back Erin watched as the large wave crashed into the buildings behind them. Noticing too Chopper took one last final leap away from the destructive force before landing on the safety of the bridge leading to the upper levels of water 7. Letting out a breath he was holding in the whole time Erin looked back in shock as the wave collided with water 7. Turning his attention Erin noticed the other two on the bridge with them, one was a girl looking about a year younger then him with orange hair, the other was the straw hat teen Erin had seen fighting Usopp yesterday.

"Yes!" both Chopper and the girl cheered, then proceeded to high five not noticing the larger wave crash on the bridge sending them all under the water. Erin at that moment felt his strength drain from him as he was pulled under the water, his eyes closed in pain. Though his movement was halted as he felt a rope tug around his waist preventing the purple eyed teen to sink beneath the waves of the ocean. Feeling the pull from both sides eventually Erin felt himself being yanked from the water landing back on the hard stone of the bridge. Though this didn't last as everyone looked to see the bridge begin to be swallowed by water as it closed in on all of them. Gaining enough adrenaline Erin jumped to his feet as he ran with the others towards the top of the stairs. Reaching the last step they all jumped as the heard the sound of the waves crashing on where they had just been. Landing in the grass Erin couldn't help but laugh as he looked back at where he had just been standing earning a confused look from the others.

"Man can we do that again." Erin cheered excitement etched on his face, as everyone else screamed at him for being an idiot.

"Thanks mister umm." Erin stated saluting to the blond haired man that had saved them.

"Its Paulie." he answered as he sat back while look at the rest of the people he had saved.

"Chopper who's this" the orange haired girl asked pointing towards Erin as he looked towards the other four survivors.

"I don't know he didn't give me his name, though he did help me try to free Zoro from the chimney he was stuck in." Chopper stated as he was pulled of the face of Zoro who looked rather irritated with the reindeers statement.

"You got stuck in a chimney!" the teen in the straw hat laughed as he pointed towards Zoro. though the oranged haired girl paid him no mind as she analyzed Erin.

"Thanks for helping save our idiot crewmate, names Nami." the orange haired girl said, smiling as she held out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Salias D. Erin pleasure to make your acquaintance." Erin smiled back to the girl earning the attention of the three she was with. As Nami stepped away the teen in the straw hat stood in front of Erin as he looked at the brunette curiously.

"Thanks for helping my friends purple eyes." the teen said smiling ear to ear, while earning an irritated tick from the brunette.

"No problem, but I have to get going or i'll never catch those guys in the fancy suits." Erin said as he was about to begin searching for the members of CP9.

"Your after them too?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah I need to settle something with one of them, Wait do you know where they are." Erin stopped turning towards the small reindeer.

"They just left were heading after them to kick there asses and get our friend back." the teen in the straw hat yelled.

"Could I come with! I need to find that man." Erin said as he kneeled before them, his head touching the ground. The four could only stare in surprise as Erin stayed Kneeling on the ground begging for them to allow him the chance to travel with them to Enies Lobby.

"Sure." Hearing those words Erin looked up shocked, to the smiling face of the straw hat teen. While the others of his group looked wide eyed at him.

"Luffy!" the three yelled punching the teen on the head allowing large lumps to form as they tried arguing with the him about it.

Time seemed to slow for Erin at the realization of the answer. From this point on his life would forever be changed, though he had yet to notice that his path would forever be altered thanks to this fateful meeting.

"Thank you." Erin cried to himself loud enough for only the four to hear him, earning small smiles from each of them.

 **Leave comments and reviews to give me input on the story or don't if you just want to go with the flow. See you in the next chapter of Speeding for the Stars!**

 **Chapter 3: Rocketing to Battle**


	3. Rocketing to Battle

**AN: well I wrote this chapter way faster then what I thought I** **would that's surprising. anyways I've added in some crucial things that'll lead to even more thing in the future of my story so I hope it'll give you guys something to talk about in when you finish this chapter. So now on to the most pressing matter of Arcs story lines. the answer is that the story will follow most of the Canon but will have a few original Arcs, this includes Erin's personal history. though it'll look like this for right now.**

 **-WATER 7**

 **-THRILLER** **BARK  
-LUCKY ISLE**

 **-SABODAY**

 **-FISHMEN ISLAND**

 **-7 SINS (Erin's backstory)**

 **-PUNK HAZARD**

 **This is the plan so far, but without further waiting here is your new chapter. Drop some comment or reviews if you want.**

 **One piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, though my OC's and story lines don't so ha ha ha.**

CHAPTER 3: ROCKETING TO BATTLE

 _ **Grandline, Location: Unknown**_

"Burn to ashes!" a slender man dressed in a black jumpsuit with spiky orange hair yells as he flicks a match igniting a small wooden house in the process. Showing no emotion as he watches the people stuck inside scream as they pry themselves for a way out.

"Jackal, Stop playing with these peasants and kill them quickly. You know the boss doesn't like when you play around." a womanly voice stated unamused with the man's antics, as she sliced down several warriors with a small black sword. Wearing a long leather coat going to her knees and beneath that pair of tight blue pants and a black bikini top

"Oh, boo. Always ruining other peoples fun Niya." Jackal addressed the pale skinned woman as readjusted her pink haired ponytail.

"Both of your shut up!" a loud voice boomed as a large building next to the two exploded into ashes. Stepping out from the cloud a large muscular man wearing only a set of shorts as he moved over the many piles of ash. Looking at him he stood almost a normal houses height, with a burn scar covering half his face leaving one of his eyes blind, his hair a buzz cut showing his feral look to any who looked his direction.

"He/she started it first Ultic!" both spoke as they pointed to the other while staring at the man.

"Just quit playing around, once we're done here we move to combine with the other before meeting with the boss." Ultic stated as he continued destroying things in his way.

"Hey remind me again is Neath going to be there right? cause that dude is too much fun to piss off." Jackal said as he sat on a body that was covered in blood.

"No he's still chasing after that kid remember." Niya stated as she punched the orange haired man on the head.

"Oh yeah! that little runt that boss loves so much. Didn't he have those strange purple eyes" Jackal said as he rubbed his chin trying to picture the person.

"His mission should be over soon, the boss said that Neath managed to make contact with him." Ultic answered as he caught an oncoming attack not even looking as he began turning them to ash.

"Good I can't wait to see my sweet little Erin again." Niya cooed as she hacked down another few soldiers. Each of them giving a small smile as the last person fell to the ground dead.

 _ **WATER 7**_

"So what's the plan captain?" Zoro asked plainly looking toward Luffy as he thought of a plan.

"Hey rope guy, do you have big strong ships we can borrow to chase after our friend." Luffy asked his eyes watching the Paulie as stared back at him.

"I can't do that straw hat, if I let you go out onto those waters like this you'll all end up dead." Paulie said looking towards luffy and the others

"Fine if you won't let us borrow a ship, then will just steal one!" Luffy yelled as he got read for a fight, the waves crashing into water 7 as he stared back at Paulie.

Erin watched as the other members of his grew also readied themselves to fight. Not wanting his golden opportunity to escape either Erin took a stance ready to fight with the straw hats. His actions were halted as a short older lady stood next to him taking a quick swig from a bottle she had in her hand. She had frizzled blond hair and seemed to be wearing a similar outfit to the conductors of the sea trains in water 7.

"You're the wrong here straw hat." the lady said earning a surprised look from the teen and the others from his group.

"The only thing strong enough to take you out during aqua laguna is the sea train." the Lady stated while taking another quick swig from here bottle.

"But the last one left already." Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Then if you're prepared to risk your lives follow me" Erin and the rest of the group could only look in confusion before all moving to follow them.

Walking through the barren streets of Water 7 the group eventually stopped at an old warehouse with a staircase leading down into darkness. 'Am I the only one getting the creeps here.' Erin wondered as he looked at the path suspiciously, turning to see if the others were shaken like him he noticed them already descending the stairwell. Not wanting to be left alone Erin caught up with the others, though Luffy and Chopper seemed to have gone ahead stopping as they looked at a large door in front of them.

"Wait for me i'm the only one-, hm that's weird why are the doors open." though no paid attention as Luffy and Chopper opened the massive door.

Opening the doors the light of the room spilled into the hallway as the group could clearly see inside now. In the large room a metal train sit old and a little rusty but still semi clean, the biggest draw was the shark shaped head to the locomotive. Though before they could board an injured man carrying some type of case exited the train looking relieved at the straw hats. He was tall and had weirdly styled purple hair though Erin wasn't one to judge people with feature that had purple genetically in them. Though he seemed to be wearing loose fitting pajamas as if he was supposed to be recovering from some injury.

"Ice pops?" Luffy stated looking towards the man.

"Ah you're okay straw hat, that good. I just primed up the rocketman so it should be ready to go soon. The coal has been filled and the steamer is firing up now." the man said as he cleaned his hands of grease and dirt, obviously from working on the train for some time.

"You were getting it ready for us?" Luffy asked smiling at the man before he began stumbling around as he looked at the train.

"And who are you?" Grabbing the teen attention Erin looked towards the man as he questioned the teen.

"Salias D. Erin." Erin responded facing the man.

"I didn't see you with them earlier, are you apart of there crew?" the man asked.

"No. I'm no pirate, just someone trying to accomplish his dream." Erin stated confidence etched on his face as he looked toward the man, his will showing in his eyes as he looked into the man's in front him. Little did Erin known a rambunctious teen was listening in the conversation sporting his own smile at the words.

"Luffy!" Looking behind them the group watched as Nami ran down the stairs followed by two men and a cart pulling some large bagged item. Complaining about the teen lateness, he was soon comically silenced as she unveiled the item as food and beverages, instantly Luffy and Zoro began digging in while Erin could only sweatdrop at the sight of the two's instant mode change.

"Straw hat!" Gaining everyone's attention, a large group of people stood at the door all wearing some weird outfit the teen had never seen before. A man with long messy black hair stared at the pirates as he stood in the doorway with his friends behind him.

"Take us with you. Those guys took our big bro, we need to get him back." He said as he pleaded with the straw hats to allow them to accompany them.

"Oh the Franky family." luffy said unsurprised by their entrance.

'These guys know Franky.' Erin was caught of guard for a second before he continued to observe the conversation.

"Please were swallowing our pride, but we need to save our big bro. We're begging you straw hat." the man cried as he looked at the ground unable to keep eye contact with the teen.

"No! After what you put our crew through, there's no way that'll well take with you." Nami stated defiantly as she crossed her arms at the group. Though Erin just watched as Luffy stepped up to the entrance of the car his expression still natural.

"Get on." Luffy stated emotionless as the orange haired teen looked at her captain in shock.

"Hey, Luffy!" she said in shock.

"Thanks straw hat but we don't need to get on the train we'll just attach our king bulls to the back of the train." as they said this they all rushed out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

"Alright let's load up, reindeer could you help me in the front." the old lady shouted from the engine gaining choppers attention as he rushed over to help her. With that the others boarded the empty car behind it, each looking towards tunnel leading out of the large room.

'When we meet again, I won't lose, I'm not the same little boy I used to be. i'll fulfill the dream that was entrusted to me. Even if I have to confront the very people keeping me from accomplishing my goal. Just wait Neath, I will show you my true power.' Erin though as he mind drifted towards the nearing battle he would encounter.

 _ **Aboard the Puffing Tom**_

"Neath, who was that kid we met in the warehouse. You seemed to know him." a man in a black top hat and suit asked as he walked up to large spaced out man.

"Don't fret Lucci, that kid is not your problem he's internally mine." Neath said coldly as he looked out into the storm.

"So he's alive?" a skinny man with a long cube shaped nose asked standing next to Lucci as he listened to the conversation.

"Yes I made sure I left him breathing enough to chase after me, he is my mission after all. You two have been awfully quiet Blueno, Kalifa." Neath asked a wicked smile forming as he thought about Erin chasing after him.

"I Hold no interest in your obsession with that kid." Kalifa a blonde haired woman stated as she cleaned her glasses interested in the discussion happening behind her.

"I too hold no interest in the boy, he will be captured the moment he sets foot on Enies Lobby anyways." a large man with two horns pointing out of his head said as he stared ahead.

"Well it matters not either way i'll be dragging him back to the boss sooner or later, whether he's broken or not that's his problem." Neath stated coldly as he licked his lips as twisted look in his eyes.

"You never did tell use why your boss allowed our pathetic one to borrow you." Lucci asked locking eyes with the chain man.

"That is to stay between them i'm afraid." Neath blew off as he moved from his seat heading towards the front of the train car until he stopped by the form of Nico Robin. Gaining a small glint in his eyes Neath turned his head to look at the woman.

"His smell is on you Nico Robin, interesting I wonder if he knows about you yet." Neath chuckled as he continued on earning a small glare from the "devil child" as he moved.

Stepping out into the rain Neath pulled a small snail from his pocket as he also lite a small cigar as he began dialing the number. As it rang Neath puffed out a cloud of smoke enjoying the taste as it left his mouth. As the call picked up Neath waited checking for anyone before speaking to the person.

"It's Neath, my prey is following me to Enies Lobby i'll have him back in your clutches soon boss." Neath spoke into the transponder snail.

"I hope you do, for if you don't, well you know the repercussions." A warped voice answered from the other end of the call it tone sinister and dark.

"Is there any update on his skills." the voice asked.

"No, he refused to use anything when I confronted him, but this next time i'll get him to use it." Neath answered puffing out smoke into a skull shape as he smiled sinisterly.

"I can't wait to see my precious experiment again." the voice chuckled as it hung up.

"Well lets see what you bring this time Salias D. Erin!" Neath said as screamed out into the storm.

 _ **With Erin and the Straw Hats**_

"Were going to get everything back!" Luffy yelled as the Rocketman began it race through the tunnel.

As the train continued Erin watched as it leaped through a water cover exit leading to a larger underground channel. 'This is under water 7, geez just how big are most of the cities like in the Grandline.' Erin processed as he watched the train speed on.

"Where are we?!" Nami yelled up to the engine asking the same question most of the passengers of the train had.

"We're in the tunnels beneath water 7!" the lady yelled back to Nami as she continued to focus on the maze like system ahead of them.

Erin feeling the wind blow in his face felt just like a kid riding a rollercoaster, raising his goggles to his eyes to block them from the wind. Putting his hands out the window Erin yelled at the top of his lungs while Nami tightly grabbed onto something as they began descending down a slope.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami screamed at Erin as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Sticking his head back out Erin noticed the end of the tunnel coming up making his eyes widen as he noticed there was no floor after that.

"Why is there no floor ahead of use." Erin asked fear in his eyes as everyone else looked at the drop as well. Soon the old lady's voice came of the intercom telling everyone to hold on. Erin, Nami, and Zoro all braced for impact as they felt the train leave water and fly through the open air of the ocean.

"Oh Shit!" Erin screamed as he opened his eyes to see them collide with the bumpy water sending him to the floor of the car.

"Ha, that's what you get." Nami laughed as she landed on the couch.

Climbing back up to the window Erin watched as the train started floating in the water. Though his attention was quickly changed as two large hooks propelled themselves into the back of the car causing everyone to jerk forward at the contact. Looking back Erin noticed the large vessel holding what seemed to be the entire franky family group as they had two giant king bulls keeping the building up.

"Never seen that before." Erin said in surprise of the giant vessel holding everyone.

"Once we hit the tracks this trains going to catch a lot of speed, so to not get hurt I would grab onto something." the voice of the lady sounded through the car.

"What's there to grab onto!" Nami shouted fearing for her life.

"Stop whining." Zoro yawned as he went to sit and sleep.

Though before any of them knew it a burst of speed launched all of them off their feet as they sailed back into the wall of the car. Stuck as the force of the train held them there until the trains speed seemed normal.

"Damn. Let's do it again!" Erin laughed with a huge grin on his face.

"NO!" both Nami and Zoro screamed as they punched the brunette.

 _ **Water 7**_

"It seems Erin is on his way after Neath" A feminine voice said as they watched from the top of water 7's fountain. Her features were hidden under a cloak as she looked on as the sea train Rocketman burst out of sight. A small smile creeped onto her lips as she looked out into the raging storm.

"To think you've come this far, if I were to reveal myself that would just ruin the fun now wouldn't it." Her playful voice giving of slight amusement.

Though as soon as she was there, she had vanished leaving only a single feather as it was blown from its spot by the wind.

 _ **Rocketman**_

"Few I almost got blown off." Luffy let out a breath of relief as everyone around him sweat dropped. 'Your the who was up there in the first place.' everyone thought.

"Man I hurt my back." a large man said as he and another sat next to Paulie.

"And does anyone want to explain the strange men." Zoro stated pointing to the three next to him.

"Where?" two of them said as they looked around the car for the so called men.

"He's talking about you two." Paulie yelled at the two.

"We hid in the timber to follow you guys to iceburg's assassin, that's where we assumed you all were heading." the bigger of the two said

"So Paulie you know who the assassin's are right, though we have some idea of who it is." the small of the two men said as he adjusted his hair only for it to stick up somewhere else, causing Erin to stare at it in wonder.

"Fine, the assassin's are Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno from the bar." Paulie stated as he puffed smoke out of his cigar. Though when he looked over to the two men shock was evident on there face of not knowing who the assassin's actually were.

"You didn't know." Paulie stated surprised the two had no idea.

Not paying attention Erin moved over to the window to watch the direction the train was headed. Though as soon as Erin looked his body froze at the sight of another giant wave heading for them once more.

"hey we got another huge wave coming towards us again." Erin said as he watched the giant wave move closer.

Looking out as well Nami's eyes widened in shock at the massive surge heading their direction.

"Luffy-" though she was stopped as the teen put his hand out allowing paulie and a member of the franky family to grab arms.

"Former enemies now out for the same one, the franky family and galley-la shipwrights will make sure to not let a wave stop us." Luffy said a fire burning in his eyes.

All Erin could do was watch as this man before him former enemies of both had just united them all together to rally against the same forces. 'Luffy, you sure are a cool dude.' Erin though as he stared at the pirate captain.

"Let's go franky family fire all the canon balls we got at that wave." the main member yelled as the rest cheered in agreement.

Erin jumping up to his feet joined the rest of them as he climbed to the top of the train watching as both the shipwrights and franky family gather and launch an all out assault on the tidal wave. Watching as the wave got close with every second, even after several shots from everyone's guns Erin could on glare at the wave. 'I guess it's time for me to help out.' Erin putting his hands together in a triangle while pointing aiming towards the wave was halted as the form of Luffy and Zoro joined them on the top of the train. Both moved towards the edge of the engine talking to each other about some multiplication.

As the onslaught behind them continued Erin watched as each got into a stance as the wave was a mere inches from the train.

"Gum Gum, Three Hundred Pound, Cannon!" Both Luffy and Zoro yelled their respective parts as they made a giant hole in the wave.

Erin watched as they raced through the interior of the wave as the hole continued to stay until light was seen on the other side as the speedy locomotive barreled its way out of the titan wave. For a minute everyone stood in shock as they watched Luffy and Zoro smile at their work.

"We made it!" everyone behind Erin cheered as they all hugged one another.

Erin at that point could only smile at the strength of the two men standing at the front of the engine.

"I'm coming for you in Enies Lobby, we'll meet there Neath." Erin said under his breath as he stared out into the ocean ahead of them

 _ **CHAPTER 4: PROMISED BATTLES WHILE WAGING WAR**_


	4. Promised battles while waging war

**AN: Goldenscrollz here, so how do you guys think the story's going so far, i think** **I've gotten into my groove of writing now. Anyways i'm ready to let you guys get into reading.**

 **Arc list**

 **Water7**

 **Thriller Bark**

 **Lucky Isle**

 **Saboday**

 **Time skip(short)**

 **Fishman Island**

 **7 Sins**

 **Punk Hazard**

 **All rights to the One piece universe goes to Eiichido Oda while all my OC's belong to myself.**

 **Make sure to leave reviews and comments. with out further halting read on.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4: Promised battles while waging War**_

 _ **Rocketman**_

Erin could only stare out into the dark sky as the rain continued to pour down on the top of Rocket man. His purple eyes remained dull as he stared into the ominous sky his mouth open as he let out a long breath. While all the rest of the members of their special group gathered back inside the sea train for warmth Erin stayed watching the rain pound the metal coating of the train. Bringing his head down to shadow his eyes from the world many thoughts began running through the brunettes head, though one thought stuck out above the rest. 'Mom, Dad It's that time of year again. The day that everything crumbled down before my eyes.' Erin could only stare at the metal of the train a small tear making its way from his face to the soaked metal of the train.

"Hey Erin you coming inside yet or are you going to catch a cold out there like an idiot." Nami yelled from the window below waiting for answer from the teen.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Erin peaked over the side to see Nami and Luffy staring at the teen both confused looks as they saw the teen.

"Yeah just give me a second, just clearing my head." the brunette stated hiding his true state with a small laugh, though going unconvinced by the two.

"Well come on in when you're ready purple eyes." Erin just nodded to luffy's answer with a soft smile.

Moving back to where he was originally before being called out to. It had surprised him when the two had asked about his well being, it wasn't usual for someone to ask about his well being especially after the incident. Erin could only shiver at the memory that had eternally been placed inside him never to move again. That's when the voice began starting. 'How could you?, Stay away you Demon!, Kill that boy!, he's the incarnation of darkness itself., walking the same earth as us after that, pathetic., Monster!, Demon!, Reaper!' the voices growing stronger with each passing second. Though it immediately stopped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up Erin gazed into the warm eyes of the straw hats navigator.

"What are you doing I said i'd be down after I cleared my head." his voice wavering slightly as he returned to staring at the clouds.

Smiling softly at the teen she sat down next to the brunette as he continued to stare ahead into the vast ocean. For a few minutes the two sat in the silence of the rain as it pattered on the roof of the train.

"I know that look." the orange haired teen said as she continued looking ahead surprising Erin as he visibly froze.

"It's the look when you've given into despair about facing your past. Trust me i've seen that look before." Nami said continuing now as she turned to give a small smile to Erin who could only look at the girl with shock.

"Whatever it is you can accomplish it." Smiling back at her Erin nodded his confidence boosted as he looked at the smiling teen.

"Though for this pep talk you're now in debt to me." And with that Erin feel over his face comical at the turn from the sweet girl he was just talking to.

"How does that put me in debt!" Erin recovered yelling to Nami as she made her way back inside.

Sighing Erin climbed into the train car reluctantly, though he soon was watching as everyone did various things around the cabin. Zoro slept in the corner of the car clutching on to a bottle of sake as he remained still, chopper seemed to be reading a medical book of some kind, Nami sat on the couch near the window observing the weather as she watched carefully, and Luffy seemed to be eating the last of the meat while the rest of the passengers conversed with each other. Yawning Erin moved towards the wall of the train car before plopping down to lean back against the wall as he closed his eyes to relax.

"Erin, do you mind if I patch you up." Chopper asked as he stood by the relaxed teen.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Erin answered now looking at the talking reindeer

Smiling at the answer, Chopper grabbed some bandages to begin working on some of the brunette's injuries. Treating the more banged up and bruised areas, Chopper eventually got to the teens injured arm. Going to wrap it Chopper noticed the slight wince from Erin as he did so.

"What happened to you. You were like this when you were helping me get Zoro unstuck" Chopper asked curiously earning the other three pirates attention as they continued on with their actions but listened in as well.

"Just had a run in with something i'd rather forget." Erin said smiling softly at the doctor, who just nodded back

"So you're a doctor that's really different compared to what I do." the teen spoke, giving Chopper a curious look.

"What do you do?" Chopper asked his attention fully on Erin

"Well i'm the best damn star charter the world has ever seen!" Erin said picture himself in spotlight as he gave a thumbs up to Chopper, who now had stars in his eyes.

"So you observe the stars?" Nami asked from the other side of the train car, earning Erin gaze.

Though the second he looked over his face went completely red, blood trickled down his nose at the sight of the orange haired teen changing right in front of them all. Even the other men of the car stopped to watch with the exception of Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. Looking back Nami noticed all the stares as most of the men bowed thanking her for the sight. Though Paulie just went on a long rant about how the girl should cover up.

"Yeah I study the stars, there the only thing leading me towards my dream ." Erin answered as he wiped the blood from his nose a smile lingering on his lips.

"Cool! What's it like." Luffy now next to Chopper both looking at Erin with wonder in their eyes.

"Well when I have this star gazer I study the stars out at night to analyze the positions and changes that happen with them. Though I mostly look for configurations and certain patterns between groups. That's pretty much what I do." Erin surprised at first, though soon enjoyed himself as he kept the attention of Luffy and Chopper.

"What's the coolest thing you've seen." Luffy asked the purple eyed teen.

"Well there was this one time I observed a meteor shower that caused disturbances for people all across the seas." Erin said a soft smirk as he talked about the event to the two curious pirates.

After entrancing Luffy and Chopper all the straw hat's changed uniform along with Erin. Luffy now wore his usual red sleeveless red vest though his shorts now were a black cargo pants instead of the usual blue shorts, Zoro now had on a yellow jacket that left open his chest for everyone to see his large scar running down his chest, his pants remained the same dark green pants that he originally had on, chopper now wore a red jacket with red shorts and his usual hat the reindeer always wore, while Nami now had on a dark skirt a blue jacket and under that a bikini top revealing most of the girl's stomach. Erin looking at his own new uniform had on his usual red jeans on though instead of his jacket and shirt the teen now had on a sleeveless black shirt, with bandages running up both of his arms, and his traditional goggles hanging around his neck.

"Hey where did luffy go?" Namin asked as they looked around for the teen as he quickly disappeared.

Opening the window of the train the captain was soon found drenched again as lay across the head of the engine of the train.

"Guys I see a train up ahead." Luffy shouted back to the others gaining everyone's attention as they all tried to rush outside ready for battle.

"I'm gonna go look for Sanji" the teen stated before rocketing over to the detached cars of the train

Erin moving towards the front of the group as everyone watched for luffy to give some sign of his friends. Waiting they all noticed the commotion as Luffy returned to the top of the train making an x signaling the answer of everyone's question.

"How are we gonna get past that, the second we hit it the train will be severally damaged." Erin overheard many of the people asking.

"Zoro! Cut it!" Luffy yelled as he proceeded to take an enormous amount of bullets only to bounce them back

"Sure." Zoro simply replied as he moved towards the very front of the train as it neared the other cars. Getting closer to the cars each person's face got even more worried at the sight, while Zoro took his stance in front both hands on one of his swords.

"Two Sword Style Sword Draw Rashomon!" Zoro yelled as he split the entire two cars down the middle causing everyone on the top of the train to the government officials inside the train to look at the attack in shock. All the while allowing the train to continue on the tracks as Luffy jumped back on to the train.

As the train continued everyone on top could only imitate Zoro's move as they showed a recreation of the event. Though Zoro continued staring ahead of them.

"Were not done yet." the sword user simply stated as he removed a piece of cloth tied around his arm before making it a bandana. Soon everyone watched as they passed a Sea king that was cleaved in half, Even Erin looked in shock as they passed right by it while Zoro remained stoic at the front. As the train gained more distance everyone watched as a figure remained standing on the tracks waiting for them. Readying all three of his swords everyone watched as Zoro jumped towards the man. Watching Erin looked as Zoro deflected an attack from the enemy before engaging with his own attack slicing the defeated man who ever they were.

"He did it!" everyone cheered as Luffy and Erin just smirked at the swordsman before continuing to Enies lobby.

 _ **Puffing Tom**_

"Hmmm looks like we're not alone anymore." A sleeping Neath calmly said as the door to the train car crashed open as a small odd looking man crashed through sliding on the floor.

Standing two cars back a blonde haired teen with curly eyebrows stood as he brought a cigarette to his mouth. He wore black suit pants, a black sleeveless vest over a orange black striped dress shirt. Staring down the members of CP9 the teen stopped as the roof above him gave way to two individuals. One remained down while the other stood revealing the styled blue hair, hawaiian style shirt, speedo and muscular body of Franky.

"So you're the intruder?" Lucci stated as the rest of CP9 stood as well moving to face the two.

Neath could only chuckle as he stared at the blonde haired teen. 'This kid looks desperate I might have some fun watching this.' the man though as he licked his lips in excitement. Though they were soon surprised as two other appeared behind them, one being a man, wearing a cape with a long nose pointing through a mask resembling the sun almost, While the other was Nico Robin with her leather outfit on display causing the blonde teen to gain hearts for eyes.

"Robin-Chan, just wait one second your darling prince Sanji has come to save you!" Sanji said as he clasp his hand together while he called to the raven haired woman.

"Do you really think you can escape." the cold laugh gained the four's attention as they all looked toward Lucci as his eyes were shadowed. Though before anyone could act the man in the mask threw down a smoke bomb clouding the sight of the members of CP9

"I've got Robin, Let's go!" the voice said as the man, Fanky, and Sanji unlatched the train cars as they began to drift away. Gaining smiles on their face for all except Robin as she struggled in their grasp was soon halted as several purple chains exploded from out of the smoke before wrapping themselves around the disconnected car. Soon the group was greeted to the sight of Neath moving out of the mist as he held onto the chains holding the cars together.

"Oh no i'm not seeing my chance to mess with my personal plaything being swept out from under me." A deranged Neath uttered as he pulled the car back with an immense amount of strength, allowing Blueno to grab on to the car allowing it to stay connected.

Shocked at the show of strength Sanji quickly acted as he threw a heavy kick phase Blueno slightly only allowing him to be wide open as Neath kicked the curly eyebrowed teen in the chest causing him to collide with the seats.

"Little bug you aren't worth my time." Neath scowled as he looked at the damage.

Though both Blueno and Neath were shocked as the entire wall of the car they had a hold on suddenly broke free as Franky used his brute strength to separate the two.

"Go take your crew member back with you, I have a plan to get out of here." Franky yelled as he boarded the train watching as it floated out of reach. Earning a chuckle from Neath as he returned to his seat.

"What's so SUPER funny?" Franky asked energetically while staring the man down.

"Nothing. Blueno will handle this shortly." Neath said as he pointed to the somewhat transparent gateway behind Franky.

Within a minute Robin walked through the gateway as Franky stared in shock at the event. Following after her Blueno walked through before standing with the rest of CP9. 'Good now I can continue baiting my little toy." Neath smirked wickedly as he eyes remained shadowed.

"Hurry and sit Nico Robin will be arriving shortly." Lucci demanded as Franky followed asking what had happened as they continued into the next car.

"Is it really a good idea to have them together?" Kalifa asked as she looked toward the most powerful member of CP9

"What does it matter I won't let either escape if it means they could disrupt my plan." Neath stated as his eyes held a harsh look to them as he fantasized about the upcoming events.

 _ **With Erin/Straw hats**_

"I Really want to know how your captain is able to attract these types of things." Erin asked as he and Nami could on stare as Luffy sat atop a giant frogs head as they cheered, all Erin could think about the group of pirates so far was that they seemed to attract all sorts of mischief just like himself.

"Don't ask me, it's been like this from day one with him." Nami could only sigh at the memories that ran through her head at the question.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled gaining everyone's attention as they all saw the giant king water bulls pulling the vessel behind it as it continued on after being separated from each other due to the giant frog's interference. Soon the two groups joined bringing together the full crew of the straw hats aside from Robin.

"Nami-Swan, it's so good to see you again." Sanji yelled as he kneeled before the orange haired teen as he was about to place a kiss on her hand.

"Im guessing that's your other crewmate Nami?" Erin said interrupting Sanji as he stood next to the Nami, earning a glare from the teen.

"Who's this shit head, I can kick his ass if you want me to?" Sanji said as he butted heads with the burnette.

"I'd like to see you try lover boy." Erin stated as he and Sanji locked heated glares with each other. Though Erin's attention was quickly gained by the masked man, as was Luffy and Chopper's. Ignoring the blonde haired cook Luffy, Chopper, and Erin all stood around the obviously disguised Usopp.

"H-Hero." the three stuttered out as they looked at Usopp with stars twinkling behind them, while the the masked pirate reviled in the praise.

"Hey, Sogeking where is Sniper Island?" Chopper asked after Usopp had finished singing his theme song, which had caused the three to be enhanced even more.

"It's in… Your hearts." Usopp casually responded as the three just basked in the sniper's story.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan's real reason for staying a from us is the fear of the buster call especially due to her past." Sanji stated, shocking Erin at the name of the woman. 'So that's their other crew member they were going after, to think I met the woman causing all this trouble from the start of my stay in water 7.' Erin thought as the others planned an attack against the government island. Noticing what the group was discussing Erin focused in on the discussion again.

"So while we storm the lower officials you guys will take on the members of CP9 head on, since you're the only ones capable of handling them." Paulie said as he puffed a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"Hey were did luffy go?" Nami asked as everyone noticed the fast blur rocket of the train on to the large iron fence surrounding the island. Finally getting an up close look at the island, each looked at the set up. First there were the gates leading to the inner parts of the island which housed the town, next was the courthouse which stood before their ultimate goal, the world goverment tower loaming before the gigantic gates of justice.

All the members of the franky family and shipwrights freaked out as Luffy enter the island without them, while all the members of the crew could only sweatdrop at their captains straightforwardness, Erin could only smile a huge grin at the act, wishing he had thought of it first.

"Alright you guys wait here while we clear the way." the main leaders said as they left to engage in attack while Erin and the rest of the straw hats waited.

"In four minutes we'll charge in with Rocket Man." the old lady's voice echoed as she spoke of the radio.

 _ **Tower of Justice**_

"Well we're finally all back together." a skinny man wearing a weird leather mask and strange suit pants, vest and purple shirt underneath said as he motioned towards the entrance of Lucci, Kaku, Neath, Blueno, and Kalifa. While three others sat on the couch turning towards the five. Two were dressed in all black suits, one sporting an insane amount of hair while also having warrior paint dressing his face. The other had a Giant head with a zipper for a mouth. The last one wearing a black jacket revealing his open chest, with baggy black pants with a red sash holding them up, he also sported a long mustache hang past his chin.

Moving towards the other the zipper mouthed agent launched himself at the others. Not surprised they all hit the large man around until he bounced on to the floor studying them as he looked at each of them.

"I guessed you would be testing us this early Fukuro." Kalifa said as everyone looked at the large man.

"I'll use a guard as a power reference, his power is about a 10. Interesting first is Kalifa with a power level of 630, Blueno 820, Kaku 2,200, Lucci and Neath power level 4,000!" Fukuro surprised at the last part

"Since I measured Jabra and Kumadori I can place the power level of CP9." he said as he listed the members in their order. Kalifa, himself, Kumador, Blueno, Jabra, Kaku, and then Lucci and Neath. Which earned a big complaint from Jabra as he complained about Kaku being placed higher then him.

"Pay no mind to him he is just a stray dog." Lucci stated earning a rise from the man.

"Like you have something to say you cat bastard." Jabra shot back.

"Both of you knock it off before I kill both of you." Neath stated as he interrupted the two dispute.

"Yeah. Neath is right, besides let bring in the two prisoners." the man wearing the leather mask the leader of CP9. though Neath just stared off to the front of the Island as he smirked, 'so you've finally arrived on the island, Erin.' as he continued to look out past the others.

 _ **In front of Enies Lobby**_

"Alright it's time for us to charge in." the old lady spoke over the speaker as the sea train began making its way towards the front of the island. Gaining speed the train grew closer to the large fence as everyone readied themselves. Erin watching from the open window watched as the gate began to close itself, giving the brunette a confused look.

"Everyone hold on the samurai man has a plan." The voice from the speaker announced as the other watched as the fence was right on top of them. Just as they were about to collide the giant frog forced the fence to act as a ramp allowing the sea train t launch itself over the now closed gate. Cheering Erin smiled as the others in the car screamed as they soared through the sky passing over the second gate as they began descending. Worried Erin saw what the train was heading for, grabbing tightly to a nearby pipe. Everyone lurched forward as the metal train collided with a giant before crashing into the large circle of marines.

"Is there anyone in there." one of the Marines asked before the group was attacked by a combination of slices and kicks.

"They made it!" the Shipwrights and Franky family yelled as they looked at the two straw hat's.

But all attention was soon on a large dark cloud that started forming in the sky above everyone as the color darkened intimidating everyone.

"Thunder lance Tempo!" Nami yelled as she tossed up a ball of electricity into the cloud causing an immediate reaction as lightning rained from the cloud. Causing everyone to become a charade by the electricity of the cloud.

"Nice shot Nami, but next time don't hit your own teammates." Erin appearing behind the orange haired navigator smoke coming of his burnt body as he looked unamused by the event.

Though there conversation was interrupted as a large building exploded in the distance, each thinking the exact same thought. 'That's definitely luffy.' they all sweatdropped at the sight of smoke and explosions.

"Let's get moving we don't want Luffy getting ahead of himself." Zoro said as he ran ahead forcing the others to follow behind him. As the group moved through the calm streets they thanked luffy for drawing the marines attention away from themselves. Though they instantly were focused in on as they were completely surrounded by marines.

"Yay it's a party, I wasn't expecting a party. "Erin stated comically as he looked at all the marines officers around them.

"Give up now straw hat pirates." a random marine yelled as his statement landed on deaf ears.

"Hey look i'm just tagging along, but look when you have reinforcements like this it's hard to stay down." Erin said smoothly as he pointed behind them as one of the giant King bulls emerged from the corner of one of the buildings.

"Hop on!" Paulie yelled as Erin and the straw hats grabbed onto the ropes Paulie provided for them. Landing on the seats located on the back of the king bull Erin relaxed as they now eased through the enemies before them. Soon Chopper noticed more officers chasing after them as they gained speed while riding aboard wolfs. Paulie giving the reigns over to Sanji jumped off as he began distracting them with the other Galley-la Shipwrights.

Traveling through the streets for some time Erin looked as all the marines were swatted out of the way of the king bull's way. Erin just punched off the occasional marine as they tried to climb the giant sea creature.

"Guys where's Sogeking!" chopper announced as everyone finally noticed the missing long nosed hero.

"Oh no Chopper where did he go!" Erin cried as he and chopper wailed together.

"Don't worry he's an invincible hero right." Sanji answered calming down the hysterical duo. But before the group could continue as a large explosion went off in front of the king bull crippling it in the process. Causing the group to gather on the second Sea king as chopper could only stare back with tears in his eyes. Though there advances were soon halted as the second king bull was brought down. Ducking down to avoid some of the fire from the marines Erin gripped the back of one of the seats as the king bull lurched forward with incredible speed as it regained its consciousness. Speeding towards the large courthouse everyone watched as the giant king bull barreled towards a large standing in the way. Leaping out the obstacle was turned to dust as Zoro and Sanji combined their strength. After the dust had settled the straw hats and Erin looked up to the top looking for a sign of the rubber teen.

"So your captain's up there?" Erin asked as he joined the straw hats as they looked for movement on the top of the building.

"Looks like it." Zoro responded while also noticing the giant metal ball heading directly for Nami. before Zoro could draw one of his swords in response, Erin moved in the path of the weapon stopping it completely with one of his hands as his eyes glared in the direction it had come from.

"To think i'd let that sneak up on my comrades." Erin said coldly surprising the rest of the straw hats with his strength, as he threw the ball back with full force as it barreled through some of the buildings.

"Zoro can you cut the door?" Erin asked still holding his furious expression.

"Already on it." Zoro answered as the metal door began slipping as a big piece loosened itself from the main door after being cut.

Rushing through after splitting into teams of three the main group entered the giant courthouse to a room filled with soldiers. Charging in front Zoro and Erin swatted away the guy that remained as the franky family held the rest of allowing them to proceed to the top of the building.

"Purple eyes, and Moss head! Allow me to go first to protect Nami-Swan." the blonde haired teen yelled as he kicked the two out of his way to make room in front of the orange haired teen.

"Sanji aren't we supposed to be focused on saving robin." Nami asked the Sanji as realization hit him before he uttered something about rescuing Robin before speeding off, leaving the rest in the dust. Moving up the stairs to the top floor Erin followed the group as they continued their climb towards the top. Though after some time Erin noticed his separation from the group.

"I was following Zoro just a second ago where could he have gone." Erin looked around the deserted halls before looking at the ceiling of the corridor. 'I wonder' the brunette though before gaining a small smile.

 _ **Top of the Courthouse**_

"Robin you can say you want to die as long as you're with us." Luffy yelled across the gap between the roof of the courthouse and the Tower of law, as he stared down the members of CP9, Robin, and Franky. Before anyone could retort at the teen comment the roof behind him crumbled as a twister exposed itself lifting Nami and Chopper with it. Falling the orange haired teen landed gracefully while the Chopper face planted on the hard stone.

"Zoro watch were you throw your attacks." Nami pleaded as the form of Zoro crawled out of the huge hole in the roof.

A few feet away from them Sanji suddenly burst through the top of the courthouse as well yelling that he had arrived first to save Robin. Drawing more attention was as Sogeking was seen flying over the top of the building before landing head first into the stone burying his head in the structure. Neath could only squint at the sight wondering where the purple eyed brunette was.

"Hey where's Erin at?" Nami asked looking around for the Star Charter.

"Las time I saw him he was going a different direction compared to me." Zoro stated as he also looked around for the teen.

"Hmm. now we have two people who can get lost easily." Sanji said as he took a quick puff from his cigarette before jumping over to Nami with hearts in his eyes. Chopper also worried looked around as he pulled Sogeking from the structure.

"Where is that teen who accompanied you here?" Neath shouted over towards the straw hats surprising the members of CP9, Robin and Franky as he stared at the pirates.

"Don't worry old man, purple eyes won't die that easily I could tell that from him." Luffy answered.

'Wait they can't mean that teen from Water 7, now the government's dragging in civilians' Robin contemplated with shock as she stared at Neath as a wicked smile grew on his face.

"Foolish boy! I wish to kill him myself, so you better hope he's alive-" the large man yelled back earning a cold stare from the Luffy while he began his rant, only to be interrupted by a huge explosion that rocked the top of the building. Causing most of the members of the straw hats to hold onto anything sturdy on the roof, while luffy held onto his hat staring back in surprise.

"Whew. Almost missing a party that's not my style, now is it." A voice echoed as the members of CP9 and the straw hats watched with shock as Erin stepped out of the smoke a smile on his face as he stared back at Neath.

"FINALLY YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!" Neath screamed his look asked for blood as he stared the teen down, shocking the others standing next to him on the balcony.

"Don't worry i'll kick your ass soon." the teen replied his eyes shadowed as he gathered with the others.

"Can you stand Sogeking?" Zoro asked as the other formed a line.

"Of course it'll take more than that to keep me down." the masked Usopp replied as he stepped in line with the others. Taking their places on either side of Luffy, on his right were Erin, Nami, and Zoro , while on his left were Sogeking, Chopper, and Sanji.

"Just leave the rest to us." Luffy spoke as the group stared at all of CP9.

 **Chapter 5: Wills Clash, Raiding the Tower**

 **AN: alright another chapter has closed ill see you guys in the next one so peace out.**


	5. Wills Clash, Raiding the tower

**AN: Well its been a few day since i uploaded a chapter, so just to inform everyone if I have little breaks between chapters thats going to be due to me working and college, have to be prepared for life somehow. anyways, GoldenScrollz here and welcome to the 5th chapter of Speeding for the stars. This one wont be as long as the previous one, though it will contain mostly action. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. With out me wasting anymore of your time have fun reading the new chapter.**

 _ **WATER7**_

 _ **THRILLER BARK  
LUCKY ISLE **_

_**SABODAY  
TIMESKIP(Short)**_

 _ **FISHMAN ISLAND**_

 ** _7 SINS_**

 ** _PUNK HAZARD_**

 **All right to One Piece and it's characters belongs to Eiichido Oda, But my Fantastic OC's belong to GoldenScrollz(myself).**

 **Chapter 5: Wills Clash, Raiding the Tower**

The wind blew roughly as the Members of CP9 and the straw hat pirates stared each other down. Both sides taking in the others, Neath still locking eyes with Erin as neither backed down.

"To think they survived aqua laguna only to be stopped here." Kalifa utter slight amusement in her tone.

"It doesn't matter now, we just need the permission to kill to full out on these pirates." Lucci answered uncaring in words the others exchanged.

"Hey Spandam! Give the order already, I want to snap his bones in half." Neath yelled at the leader of CP9

"Fine just stop threatening me. CP9 you have permission to kill the straw hats once they come over here." Spandam said frightened by Neath words, while thinking about saving his own skin.

"But it doesn't matter anyways with the push of this button they will be wiped of the face of the map just like town of Ohara was." the Chief of CP9 said confidently as he held up the golden transponder snail earning a fearful expression from Robin.

"I love that expression of yours. I wonder what it would turn into if I pressed this button and it wiped your friends of the map just like that town of yours." noticing Robin emotions Spandam toyed with the raven haired woman as his finger neared the button.

"Stop it!" Robin's cried out her voice echoing, shocking Spandam in the process.

"Buster call, as you say wiped an island of the map well people aren't on maps. That means it won't hesitate to burn everything." Robin said fear etched in her voice as she pleaded.

"They wouldnt shot on their own personal." Spandam shot back with a hint of doubt in his words

"Twenty years ago, an attack was launched against a small island and many peoples lives were ruined. It was caused by a single attack Buster call. Now this attack targets my friends whom I had finally found. The more I wish to stay with you, the more my fate bears its fangs to you. No matter how far I go my enemy that I can't shake off will be behind me. The world and its darkness that is my enemy, i've dragged you into my problems twice sooner or later you'll feel i'm a burden. One day im sure you'll betray me and abandon me and i'll die. That's why I didn't want you to come save me, if i'm going to die I want to die, right now." Robin yelled at the crew as she explained the reason for all the trouble that they had gone through to get her. All but Luffy and Zoro looked worried at the raven haired woman's words.

"So that's the reason." Zoro said under his breath.

"Haha that's true everyone would think of you as a burden. Look at that symbol." Spandam pointed up to a flag hanging at the very tip of the tower, it had four filled in circles at the end of each line on a plus and in the crossed section another filled circle laid in the center, while under it the words "world Government" were spelled out.

"That signifies the unity of 170 member countries spanning the four seas and grandline. This is the world. Do you now realize how powerless you are to fight against us." Spandam said as he screamed at the group that defied him.

"Sogeking, shot through the flag." Luffy simply stated as the masked man nodded as he brought back his long slingshot.

"Special attack fire bird star." Sogeking yelled as he launched a small projectile as the flag which soon burst into a large flaming weapon as it struck the flag burning a large hole in the fabric.

'So you'll go to such lengths as to battle the entire world to save your friend. Hm, I wish i had nakama like you.' Erin though as he stared wide eyed at the symbol the straw hats had just presented. Even Neath, who had remained unfocused on the other was now intrigued by the declaration of war the pirate crew had just committed against the biggest threat to them.

"Are you insane! Don't think you be able to survive." Spandam yelled surprised by the action as well.

"Bring it on!" Luffy responded frightening spandam.

"Robin! We still haven't heard you say it. Say you want to live!" Luffy yelled as they all watched as Robin began crying before them, while everyone watched for her response.

"I want to live! take me out to sea with you!" Robin screamed as it echoed through out the sky as the members of the straw hats all smiled at the words they had been waiting for.

"Let's go!" the raven haired teen yelled as everyone readied themselves for battle.

Though before the group could move several chains shot across the gap between the buildings embedding themselves in the stone halting them as they all stared towards the man who had created the chains. Neath looking completely furious at them, stared directly at Erin as his chains began glowing purple.

"Who cares about this friendship crap! I'm only here for one goal in mind." Neath screamed shocking the rest of CP9 as he launched chains at the area surrounding Erin's feet. Using his insane amount of strength the man pulled as cracks began forming in the roof around Erin's feet. Though before the brunette could act, the stone he was standing on was now rocketing towards Neath. Surprised by the sudden onslaught from the large man the straw hats watched as Erin gained a small smirk on his face as he closed in on Neath.

"If there's one thing i know about myself it's that i never underestimate an opponent the second time I face them." Erin said as he rapidly produced bowling ball sized lights, captivating everyone as they watched. Not halting his advances Neath continued to reel in the teen the blood lust in his eyes stronger than ever. Pulling back his fist the large man enveloped his fist in purple chains as he watched Erin look up at the man with a deadly glint in his eyes. Though before the barbarian could react Erin attack was ready.

"Star striker, collision!" As Erin called out his attack, all of the orbs of light soon speed towards Neath exploding as they came in contact with the large man. Watching with Awed expressions as the teens attack rocked the tower while also sending the man through the wall of the building. Landing safely on the balcony next to all the members of CP9, Franky and Robin, Erin looked back and smiled a ear splitting grin.

"Don't worry about this teddy bear i'll handle him, Luffy you just worry about saving your friend." Erin said as he looked back toward the pirates as they all smiled at the teens words.

"And you CP9 enjoy getting your asses handed to you." Erin said as he directed his attention towards the suit clad group, before jumping into the dust filled hole. Jumping into the dust filled room, Erin looked around at the somewhat destroyed room. Inside several large shelves lined the room holding dozens of books on them, while in the middle of the room were several large couches and chairs for many to sit and read.

"So this is the strength that you achieved while we weren't watching." the excited voice of Neath said as he rose out of a pile of rubble in the middle of the room. His expression showing interest in the teens abilities.

"While I was away I came into the possession of the star star fruit, giving me the powers of the stars." Erin smirked confidently as he stared into his hand as it glowed faintly.

"Interesting. To think you would come this far." Neath said as he brushed off the dust and dirt from his clothing. Though soon his expression changed as chains began forming around the man floating in the air around him. Now the man looked to the teen with a small grin causing the teen's eyes to widen as he felt the tightening around his ankle.

"Oh Shit-" the brunettes words were stopped as his feet were forcefully swept out from under him. Neath moving fast raised his leg before connecting it with the teens chest as he sent Erin through the floor.

"Chain targeting." Neath quietly muttered as he gazed at the hole.

"Star Striker, Red Giant!" As the attack sounded Neath jumped back as he avoided the giant sized ball of gas that burst through the floor before dissipating as Erin stood facing Neath again. Thinking the same though, both charged forward at the other fist cocked back ready to strike the other. Dodging the teen attack Neath used his strength to land a hit square in the center of Erin face, sending the teen flying as he impacted with the hard wall.

"Chain restrainment" Neath yelled as he charged towards the teen as the chains locked Erin to the wall. Running toward Erin, Neath wrapped his fist in chains as his eyes locked on to its target.

"Chain Punch, Critical hit!" Neath yelled as he sent Erin flying into the open air outside the tower.

'Damn, I have to avoid his chains.' Erin thought as he began falling down the side of the tower.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere!"Neath yelled as his chains grabbed ahold of Erin waist stopping his fall.

"Chain Heating, Hot Iron." though before the attack could take full effect, Erin grabbed the chain pulling Neath out of the building as well. Surprised by the sudden attempt, Neath readied himself as he drew closer to Erin. Grabbing the chain once again, Erin tugged on it as he kicked both his feet out hitting the man with a mid air drop kick as he sailed back into the building lodging him in the wall. Taking his opportunity Erin formed two stars in his hands.

"Star Striker, Twin Collision" launching the attack Erin watched as the two objects moved toward the man as his eyes remained shadowed as he didn't move. Watching, the attack hit causing an explosion sending Erin Rocketing back only to be stopped mid way by the tug on his chain around his waist. Soon the teen was hurled into the side of the tower with such force that the wall imploded around the Erin causing him to cough up some blood in the process.

"Chain Restrainment, Iron Web." Erin shocked watched as Chains wrapped around each of his limbs forming an almost web like appearance as Neath sat on a chain swing as he dangled in front of the now immobile Erin.

"Wow, look at you. To think your weak ass came from the foundation of two morons and that we would turn you into this. It just gives me thrills to see someone suffer like you." Neath said with a condescending stare at the purple eyed teen.

"Shut up." Erin said shadowing his eyes from the large man.

"Or how you managed to manipulate that dumbass captain of the straw hats to take you here, for what revenge against me. Haha Pathetic, maybe you haven't grown in strength." Neath wickedly smiled as he stared amused at the teens predicament. Erin could only watch as the man readied his next attack.

"Let's finish this up so I can drag your ass back to the boss." Neath huffed as several chains with sharp blades on their ends appeared behind him pointing at the defenseless Erin.

"That heartless bastard will never use me again!" Erin yelled as the blades closed in on the teen. Though Both men watched with wide eyes as the tower was soon split in half causing some of the building to slide. Noticing his opportunity Erin moved quickly.

"Star Striker, Galaxy Creation!" the brunette yelled out as several stars formed around them before hundreds appeared, causing many different lights to shine in the daylight. Taking the surprise of the lights Erin slipped out of his restraints just as the chains collided where his body was.

"If you think i'll return with you and abandon my dream, well then you're dead wrong. From that day i've been working to accomplish the dream intrusted to me. I won't let anyone stand in my way from finding out the secrets of the Ancient stars, especially the grand star. STAR STRIKER, GALAXY CRASH!" Erin screamed as all the stars soon sped towards Neath as the hundreds of balls of gas exploded on collision.

"I won't stop there. Star Striker, Super-" though before he could finish the attack, Erin felt incredible pain in his back as he looked back to see several chains impaling his back.

"Chain Impalement." Neath spoke softly, and with that Erin coughed up blood as he was set spiraling into the tower crashing into a large room, coming to a halt in the large room.

"ERIN!?" Zoro and Sogeking questioned as they watched the teen roll on the floor.

Opening one eye Erin looked up at the two a small line off blood running from his mouth earning a worried glance at the teen as he continued examining the rest of the room. It was a huge open room with grass and trees, almost as if it was an open park for people to sit and relax in.

"What are you guys doing here?" The teen stated as he now noticed the two cuffed together.

"You're the one who crashed into the middle of our fight." Zoro yelled at the clueless Erin, as the brunette stared back at the two large animals behind them. One being an odd looking giraffe, while the other seemed to be a wolf.

"Looks like another one of them joined the party right, Kaku?" Jabra asked as he smiled at the new entrant to their battle.

"Touch him and you die." Neath said as he reappeared next to Kaku and Jabra as they looked at the other three. Slowly standing, Erin joined Zoro and Sogeking as they too stared the others down while the masked sniper slowly sneaked behind the two.

"Well it seems you two haven't dealt with your problem yet." Neath looked towards the agents of CP9 raising an eyebrow towards them. Which began a rant between the two agents on who could handle the situation the best.

"Star Striker, Star Driver." Erin stated as he caused neath to look up as the teen closed the gap between them his fist glowing with light as it inched toward the large mans face. Neath not worried at all caught the attack in his chain wrapped hand, surprising Erin, and the two members of the strawhats. Smiling Neath kicked away the brunette sending him through the wall of room.

"Erin!" Sogeking yelled as Zoro tensed at the situation before them. As the swordsman looked over towards the rubble which now covered the star gazer.

"We need to get uncuffed now or else were in really big trouble." Zoro stated as he watched the three in front of them all watch them. Soon the two were forced to dodge as the two animal versions of Kaku and Jabra attacked the two pirates. Neath just looked up at the tower now noticing the large slice separating the tower in half.

"So you're the one who cut the tower Kaku. It almost ruined my fight." Neath said as he began walking towards the rubble were Erin laided under.

"I don't care. I was dealing with my own enemy at that moment." Kaku yelled at the uninterested Neath as he continued his attacks on Zoro and Sogeking. Without warning everyone's attention was brought to the explosion as a large beast burst through the wall almost as tall as the room.

"Whats with all the Zoan devil fruit types!" Zoro yelled as Sogeking looked on in fear as the creature went to attack them. Dodging the two noticed the pink hat the creature wore shocked at the revelation.

"That's Chopper." Sogeking cried as they looked at the once small reindeer.

"Guys let me handle him." Franky appeared as he yelled out to the two before aiming his arms at the massive doctor while creating almost a barrel of a gun.

"Coup de vent!" Watching as Franky launched the attack a large air current blasted the doctor as he was sent through the tower wall as he fell into the sea as Franky soon dove in after him. While Nami appeared where Chopper had first burst through holding a key.

"Don't worry we came up with this plan together." Nami announced as she tossed the key to Zoro as he uncuffed himself from Sogeking.

"Nami check on Erin, he buried under all that rubble."Sogeking yelled as pointed towards where Erin had been buried under the stone and bricks. Realizing what the sniper king was saying the navigator rushed over to the stone before moving the stone to uncover the buried brunette.

"Erin you need to get up." Nami yelled as she continued digging through the stone

"It's useless." Neath said standing behind Nami shocking all the members of pirate crew as the large man stared at the orange haired teen. Raising his fist Neath drew back his arm as Chains surrounded him showing his immense presence. Within seconds time seemed to slow as both Zoro and Sogeking moved to protect the orange haired teen, though they both realized neither would make it in time. Closing her eyes to avoid knowing when the fist would connect, the navigator waited for the hit, though after what seemed to feel like forever Nami opened her eyes.

"So you aren't dead that's good." Neath smiled as he stared down at the form of Erin as he stopped the attack with one of his bare hands, while he continued to stare at the down shadowing his expression. Scratches and bruises were covering Erin's body as he remained unflinching in the presence of the man.

"It seems your knack for protecting people hasn't gone away. Especially with a crew as weak as them." earning a slight shift in Erin's movement, while the rest of the straw hats looked towards the man staring at him with disdain.

"They're not weak." Erin replied softly earning shocked looks from the straw hats.

"What did you say?" Neath asked lifting an eyebrow.

"They are not weak! There stronger than you and I could ever be, who else would challenge the world to save there own!" Erin yelled as his hands started glowing as he finally looked up his expression furious as he locked eyes with the wicked man.

"STAR STRIKER, GRAVITATIONAL PUNCH!" Drawing his fist back as his whole body started glowing. Neath not being able to move watched with wide eyes with the rest of the pirates as the fist of Erin started forming a star around it as it formed around his hand. Finally ready Erin brought his enclosed fist forward as his hand connected with the man's stomach as he arched his arm upwards. Coughing up blood at the connection, soon the massive man was sent upwards through the floors of the tower moving it slightly with each floor he went through.

"you guys free your friend, i'll head after Neath." Erin said as he stared at the holes he sent the man through.

"Wait. that guy isn't down yet?" Sogeking asked unsure of the statement.

"Nope." Erin answered with a completely innocent face, as he began walking towards the holes.

"Well be sure not to die, our captain would be disappointed if you did." Zoro told the brunette as looked back to Kaku and Jabra as they both looked towards Erin with surprise.

"I'm sure he would." Erin laughed as he looked up through the holes.

"Erin." Nami called the name of the star gazer earning his attention.

"Deal with him quickly so we can all leave together." Nami said giving the teen a small smile

"Sure." Erin nodded with a small smile towards the three before jumping up through the hole disappearing from their gazes.

 _ **Grandline: Marine Headquarters**_

"So I want to know the reason this man knows of the ancient stars, especially the grand star." A large man said as he looked at a photo of Erin as he arrived in water 7.

"We don't know sir, after several years of being on the radar he vanished after the Rosemary island incident." A young officer replied as he held the bio of the star gazer.

"Do you think he told people about Rosemary island?" the officer asked looking towards the man as he finally revealed himself. The man wore a vice captain coat while also wearing a large navy bandana on his forehead. His black hair jutted out the back of the bandana as he ran his fingers through it. The man's eyes were a dark brown with one being covered by an eyepatch, though the most noticeable a thing about the man was his muscular appearance.

"Where is he headed now?" the captain asked his curious glance still on the picture of Erin.

"We believe he is now in the company of the straw hats." the officer said as he looked down at the bio of the teen.

Hm, interesting to be in the company of pirates. I need to take a look at this myself." the man said as he moved toward the door of his office.

"Wait, Captain Mercer what about your other assignments?" the officer asked as he hurried after the man.

"Cancel them all." Captain Mercer stated as he continued down the hallway a determined look in the marines eyes.

'So I will soon meet with the child who survived Rosemary, if the intel about what happened on that island is true then i'm going to have fun with you Salias D. Erin.' Mercer thought as he reached the office of fleet admiral Sengoku.

 _ **Grandline, Above Enies Lobby**_

The same women who had watched Erin from the top of Water 7 now watched from the skies above the judicial island. A small smirk played on her face as she watched Erin and Neath battle it out before ending up back inside the large tower.

"So his power has greatly gotten stronger. That's good you'll need it for the path you're treading, especially with those seven after you." the feminine voice sounded worried as she held back the urge to help the star gazer. Though her focus was soon drawn to the small ringing echoing in her pocket of her cloak. Picking it up she waited for the other voice to respond.

"Passcode?" a mysterious voice asked.

"ARTEMIS." the woman's voice answered.

"When will you be arriving back from your vacation?" the voice asked bluntly getting straight to what they wanted to know.

"Soon i'd say a day or so." the woman answered back as she fiddled with something in her hand.

"Watching him won't fix your problem. He will reach us in due time. Your mission once you get back is to infiltrate the marine headquarters so i'm just preparing you." the voice stated before hanging up the transponder snail.

"I doesn't mean I can't do it, besides I made a promise to his mother." the woman pouted under her cloak as she continued looking at the tower before watching the tower shift as something or someone was sent through the upper half of the building.

"Looks like he's handling himself nicely. I wish you were here to see him yourself." she said continuing to watch the carnage below.

 **AN: Oh and don't forget to leave some comment and reviews on how the story's going.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Escape! The Secret Techniques Unleashed.**_


	6. Escape! The Secret Techniques unleashed

**AN: Hey, sorry it took me awhile to upload this chapter. there were lots of things keeping me from finishing it earlier then I expected. this will probably happen for next chapter too seeing as i'll be out of town this coming week so it'll take me some time to upload the next chapter. but now onto the main thing, if any of you are wondering if the story will change some events of the canon then the answer is yes. from this arc on some of the things will change, but i'm going to keep main events the same. anyways i'll let you start reading.**

 **All rights of One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda, but my OC's belong to me.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Escape! The Secret Techniques Unleashed.**_

Hopping up through the final hole in the tower that Neath had flew through, the brunette looked around the vacant office. Moving around the dust filled office Erin kept his eyes open for the large man he recently put through several floors. Though as the teen passed a large cloud of dust he failed to notice a red pupil watching him move. Listening Erin heard the small clinking of chains as they moved around the room, causing the teen to turn cautious.

"Chain Whiplash Field." Erin hearing the low voice, dodged a chain as it barely passed his head. Not getting the chance to recover Erin soon dodged two more chains as they barreled towards the teen feet, causing him to jump. But lurking in the cloud of dust another chain burst forward not allowing the teen to be able to dodge. Blocking the majority of the force with his arms, Erin was thrown backwards sliding back until his feet stopped his momentum.

"This is the power i've been waiting for you to show." Neath laughed from the shadows as Erin looked for his enemy. Quickly Erin acted as he saw several Chains speed out of the smoke before chasing the teen around the room.

"What the point of this Neath?" Erin asked as he dodged all the chains as they impaled themselves in the floor of the tower. His gaze still scanning the room for the large chain user as he moved outwards before making one star in each hand.

"Star Striker, Illumination" tossing both of the stars up to lighten the dark room, the teens plan was ruined as both were struck with chains before proper illuminating the room. 'Damn he's stopping my attacks before I can start them.' Erin bit his lip as he grew frustrated.

"Gather round the dead man. Watch as he becomes the blessed man. For those who remain dead men. Can never Breath again. Now let me ask this man. Are you a dead or blessed man? But I will make him a headless man." the voice of Neath creeped out of the shadows as he spoke each line wickedly and coldly, as the sounds of chains being dragged around the floor echoed on the floor. Hearing the words Erin froze as a drop of sweat ran down his face as he looked behind him, his eyes wide at the sight behind him. Standing behind the teen, Neath stood wrapped entirely in chains as his eyes stared at the teen showing a look of anger in them. Not allowing the brunette to move, Neath punched the teen straight through the wall of the tower sending into open air.

"Weak." the man stated his expression stone cold. Appearing next to Erin as if no time had passed, the chain wrapped fist of the man soon connected with the teen's gut as he was sent flying back to the towers direction. Grabbing the teen by the face as he flew towards the tower Neath dragged the body of Erin down the whole height of the tower until they reached the small grass patch of land holding the tower in place. Impacting with the ground, Erin felt the ground around him slam hard as it imploded from the impact of his body.

"Damnit! Is that all you've got, I can take far worse." Erin yelled as he spit out blood that was now running down the teens face into one of his now closed eye. Raising his hand up to wipe the blood away from his face, the brunette was stopped as he was kicked into the side of the building.

"You really have pissed me off now." Neath stated as he began walking towards the now destroyed wall. Uncovering himself from the rubble, the teen was then suffocated as a large hand gripped his neck, tightening with each second.

"It looks like all your friends are over across the water saving their precious Robin now. To bad that none of them will save you. I'm through playing games with you. It's time to end this." Neath said under all his chain armour. As he motioned to the small tower off some ways in the water as smoke rose up from one of the buildings.

"Heh, you say i'm the weak one. Neath you're the one whose weak." the teen whispered barely able to utter a word. Neath could only grow in anger even more at the comment slamming the brunette in to the wall of the building. This caused Erin to gasp in pain as it shot through the teens body.

"How am I weak. Boy-" though was surprised as Erin's hand grabbed ahold of Neaths chain wrapped wrist. Using his strength, the brunette moved the grasp of the large man from his neck while the teen used his other hand to place his goggles on his eyes.

"You're weak because you have nothing to fight for but yourself. I can't lose here, if I do those pirates are finished and i can't let that happen. Not like I watched on Rosemary Island! I can never watch something like that happen again!" Erin yelled staring back at the man as they now matched strength with each other.

"Why would you care about some ragtag group of Pirates!" Neath returned as he yelled back as both stood unmoving. Both grinding their teeth as the other forced more pressure on the other with each second. Soon Erin's whole body began glowing like before as the ground around them began to change as cracks started forming under the two.

"STAR STRIKER, STARKILLER!" Erin screamed as his glow turned a dark red as his power seemed to double. 'I wish I had avoided using this technique for this battle but I have to throw everything at him now.' Erin contemplated inside his head as he continued his physical struggle against the chain user. Neath on the other hand noticed the rising strength that Erin built up with each second, trying to increase his own power to match the teens.

"Chains of the underworld!" Neath yelled as the chains wrapped around his body turned a dark purple. In an instant both drew back one of their arms before readying their fist. Colliding there fists with the others, a huge powerwave spread out from the contact of both of the men's intense power. Breaking apart for a quick second, both then collided punching the other in the face as they sent each other flying. Sliding to a halt both locked heated stares with the other as they breathed out.

"I'll never let you win this!" Neath yelled as he ran towards the brunette, his steps creating cracks as he picked up his feet.

"Like hell you will!" Erin screamed back as he extended one of his arms, a light started to form in the teens hand.

"Starkiller, SuperGiant!" Announcing the move the small ball of light grew instantly as it grew to half the size of the tower. Neath now realizing his peril watched as the giant star crashed into everything before eventually enveloping himself. Erin wincing from the amount of pressure the technique put on his body looked as the star crushed his enemy. Slowly the star disappeared leaving large crater where Neath had been standing. Falling to his knees Erin's sight fuzzed up as his surroundings blurred.

"Did I end it?" the brunette breathed out in a sigh of relief, blood dripping from several wounds scattered around his body. Though his blood ran cold as he heard someone cough up blood. Bringing his head up the teen stared into the dead like eyes of Neath as his whole body looked shattered, though the man stood in front of the teen his armour crushed but still wanting to win the fight.

"I underestimated you Erin, to think you would come this far after separating from the sins-" the man now a calm expression as he also felt the pain of using most of his strength against the teen. Though was interrupted by the purple eyed teen.

"Don't ever say the name of that damn group again, those sick bastards. What they did to me… It's inhuman." Erin said punching the ground as the glow around his body fully faded away.

"Well it's time to finish this and take you back to them. So will you continue this useless fighting or do I have to almost kill you?" Neath asked as he picked up the teen by his ripped shirt.

"You know the answer." Erin laughed as he brought his fist up once more to connect with the man's jaw, causing Neath's expression to darken.

"GIVE UP ALREADY!" Neath hollered out loud as he tossed the teen with enough strength left to send him over the rough waters as he sailed towards the somewhat broken tower. Seeing his approach Erin balled up as he felt the collision as he fell through the roof of the building before ending up in a large room.

Opening his eyes Erin looked around the destroyed room, littering the room was the destroyed pieces of crates, wood, even dust that was scattered throughout the area. Looking the teen eventually noticed the large part of the room missing as he stared at the severed bridge. Just bringing himself to his feet Erin slowly limped his way towards the large hole. Moving through the dust Erin was able to notice the downed figure of luffy as he laid face down in his own blood.

"Luffy!" Erin yelled surprised by the captain's position.

"Oh, so it seems Neath has yet to finish you off." Looking over next to Luffy stood the leopard formed Lucci, his devil fruit in full effect.

"Erin!" Shocked Erin looked up to one of the steel rods sticking out of the detached bridge to notice Usopp standing there, as the rest of the pirates fought against the navy behind him.

"You have to help Luffy!" usopp pleaded as the leader of CP9 moved towards the sniper.

"NO, Don't hurt them." Luffy tried to yell as Lucci continued to press forward towards the other pirates, while their captain struggled to his feet.

"Lucci you should really finish off your opponent before selecting others, they might surprise you with what they have left right Erin." the voice of Neath rang out causing everyone to freeze as he appeared behind Erin.

"Now should we finish this Erin?" Neath asked before blasting the teen through the hole of the tower and colliding him with the bridge causing it to tremble from the impact.

"ERIN!" Everyone watched with wide eyes as the teen was impaled by a steel rod piercing through the teen stomach. All Luffy could do was watch with a look of surprise as he tried to get to his feet. Erin still remained motionless as his head hung down covering his face as blood dripped from the several wounds covering his body.

"ERIN, LUFFY! You two can't fall. This place isn't hell, so don't make that dying face. If you don't get up Robin won't be saved. Something like this won't kill you." Usopp screamed as Luffy struggled to breath, and Erin remained impaled on the bridge.

"Hmm, are you done. I guess i'll start with you." Lucci stated coldly his own wound showing as blood ran down his face.

"I get it." Luffy muttered freezing the leopard man in his tracks as Luffy now stood back on his feet ready to engage the man again.

"Luffy. Win and let's get out here together" Usopp relieved stated as he remained worried as Luffy now stared down both Neath and Lucci

"You got it!" Luffy answered back to the sniper, while the rest started worrying about Erin.

 _ **Erin's mind**_

Erin could only sit in the dark space of his mind as he felt the pain of his wounds finally set in. still shadowing his eyes the gripped on to his chest where he had recently been impaled.

'So i'm going to be forced to go even farther against you, to the point where I have to sacrifice some of my life. Even after taxing my body with StarKiller I have to go to my secret technique to defeat you, NEATH. I won't lose, no I can't lose. Not when i'm finally free to accomplish my dream.' the teen curled into a closer ball.

'No I'm not giving up!' the teen thought as the dark clouds were blasted away as his mindscape became clear. Now showing his purple eyes filled with determination.

 _ **Back on the Bridge**_

"Erin you need to help luffy he can't take them both on by himself." Usopp stated as he leaned down to where the unconscious teen stayed impaled. Behind the sniper the other straw hats looked worriedly over to the brunette, all except for zoro his attention was still on the fight in front of him.

"Erin, you said you'd deal with that brute, so get up already." Nami screamed out hoping her pleas would reach the star gazer.

"It's useless he's used all his power, so i'll be disposing of you all before I deal with him." Neath voiced as he stayed standing next Lucci, his eyes focused on the pirates. Moving forward the chain user was stopped as Luffy appeared his attack ready as the man watched steam come of his body.

"Gomu Gomu Jet Pistol." Luffy's fist rocketing towards the man as he just barely dodged the attack, allowing Lucci to knock the teen away with a kick as he skidded to a stop.

"You aren't touching my crew or Goggles." Luffy said not scared by the men that stood before him.

"Even if I have to take both of you on." he continued as both Lucci and Neath looked towards the young captain.

"I trust that you will dispose of him while I deal with his precious friend-" though Neath's statement was cut short as a glowing fist collided with the man's face shocking everyone as he was sent colliding with the other side of the room collapsing the wall into rubble around him. Looking towards the cause of the destruction, everyone looked towards Erin's bloodied form as his outstretched as he breathed heavily, before standing normally again.

"You won't harm anyone ever again!" Erin said his eyes confident while he gripped the open wound on his stomach, as blood passed through his fingers. While most of the straw hats could only cheer at Erin strength.

"Goggles, you're okay. Good now I only have to worry about pigeon guy." Luffy sighed in relief as he looked weakly towards the other battle worn teen. Smiling back at the straw hat captain both grew serious as they faced their respective opponents. Luffy and Lucci staring the other down, while Erin watched as Neath smiled wickedly as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Gomu Gomu Jet Pistol." Luffy yelled as he shot his fist hitting nothing but air as Lucci dodged the attack as he closed in on the raven haired teen. Aiming his sharp claws at the teen Luffy managed to catch both attack just in time, stopping the assault.

"Madara." soon both Lucci and Luffy began launching several fast paced attacks colliding with the others. Before both were separated as there attacks cancelled the others out. As the two backed away from each other

"Chain Coffin." Chains rushed toward Erin as his attention was now on the large man as he backed away wincing every once and awhile at the pain of his wounds. Though the teen was caught off guard as one of the chains wrapped itself around his ankle stopping Erin dead in his tracks. Shocked Erin watched as his body began being covered in chains.

"This won't stop me. Star Striker, Collison-" Though Erin's attack was stopped as he felt sudden pain course throughout his body. Looking down the teen spat out blood as his whole front was impaled with spike chains, eyes wide the teen was released as the chains began moving back two Neath while the ones that impaled Erin stayed where they were.

"See now you've gone and killed yourself thanks to your own selfish wish to protect those you know nothing about." Neath said as the chains moved removing themselves from Erin's chest.

Looking back at Erin Luffy barely noticed as Lucci appeared behind him both his fist closed as he aimed them at Luffy chest.

"I won't fall for that again." Luffy tried to dodge the incoming attack as he jumped back to avoid the incoming assault. Though the pirates attempt was futile as Lucci tail wrapped around the teens stomach to stop his retreat shocking him in the process.

"Ultimate Raidus: six king gun." Lucci announced as his fist released a huge shockwave blasting through Luffy as the power wave blew away the wall behind the teen as he spat up a huge amount of blood.

"Hmm looks like lucci's finished you off too Monkey D. Luffy." Neath said as his attention was focused on the stumbling form of the straw hat captain as he began falling due to the pain of the attack. Smirking at the scene, Neath was soon pulled out of his twisted humor as Luffy refused to fall spitting out blood onto the floor of the room as he screamed out alerting Lucci his resilience to give up. Lucci himself looked back in anger as the pirate stared back at the CP9 member. Luffy now a look of pure rage on his face, steam surrounding him as he brought back both arms.

"Gomu Gomu Jet Gattling!" Announcing the move, Luffy fist were too fast to see as they simultaneously hit the CP9 boss as his hits continuously came not stopping as it pushed the man into the wall of the building. Screaming with all his might luffy used every last bit of power in the move as he geared up the final assault of fist as he leaned forward to add extra support into the final punches, as it sent Lucci through the wall out onto the roof of the smaller tower next to them. Falling forward completely out of strength Luffy laid on the ground barely able to breath as his breath was all ragged.

"I can't believe you let someone like him defeat you." Neath laughed out gathering everyone's attention as he rattled the chains that were still pierced through the teen. All the members of the straw hats could only stare in shock at the situation before them as they all had only noticed there captain battle. Now fully recognizing the situation of their ally.

"To think Lucci would underestimate your abilities. Now I should finish you off before I leave on my way." Moving his free hand, Neath aimed towards the defenseless pirate as he now was able move his head to stare back at the large man with an exhausted expression unable to do anything. A wicked smirk on Neath's face chains started to form in his exposed hand as they gained sharp edges, ready to impale a new victim. Though Neath's unpleasant expression was turned stone cold as a tug on his chain drew his attention.

"Erin?" Luffy spoke softly still weak from his battle as he looked towards the gravely injured star gazer.

Erin eyes shadowed as he gently tugged on the chain bringing himself slowly closer towards Neath as everyone watched the persistent teen. Finally within punching range Erin slowly lifted his fist tapping Neath with weak punch. Chuckling darkly the man swatted Erin away dislodging the chains that were impaled through the brunettes body.

"You still defy your fate." Neath stated as he methodically marched towards the downed teen, who at the same time tried to pull himself up on rubble. Reaching Erin, Neath clutched the teen's hair pulling him up to eye level as pure pain was expressed on the teens face.

"Erin." Usopp said worry etched on his face

"Come on, fight." Zoro said between the clang of swords.

"Don't give up." Nani pleaded as she held off some marines

"ERIN, don't you dare lose to that bastard!" Luffy yelled out still unable to move on the floor. Stopping Neath looked back to the weak captain of the straw hat pirates a devious smirk across his face.

"How can you encourage someone you know nothing about. Hell I should kill him and you wouldn't bat an eye, yet here you are encouraging this weakling." Neath stated loudly showing off the bloodied form of Erin.

"We encourage him because he's our friend!" Luffy yelled back, shocking earning a surprised look from Neath as Erin shifted at the statement.

"And we believe he'll kick your ass!" Luffy answered a ear splitting grin on his face.

"Like your faith will help him-" Neath stopped as the now concussion teen in his hands glowed brightly drawing everyone's attention. Looking at the brunette, Neath's wrist was in unbearable pain as Erin grabbed it l, causing him to let go of the purple eyed star gazer. Completely letting go of the teen Neath had little time to prepare as Erin pulled his blood covered fist back.

"Star Striker, Gravitational punch." Erin announced as his fist moved forward colliding with Neath sending him impacting into the wall, coughing out blood at the impact.

"L-like you think t-that can stop me." Neath managed to get out, his battle with Erin finally taking a toll on his body.

Erin now breathing heavily gathered energy as his body started glowing, though unlike before the color turned a dark red as it flowed around the teen. Putting both hands out in front of him his pointer fingers and thumbs connected forming a triangle while still aiming at Neath.

"STARKILLER, STAR FLAIR BEAM!" Energy concentrated itself in the center of the triangle formation of Erin's hands. Within second a huge blast of energy surged out from that point heading directly for Neath. Unable to move out of the way of the attack everyone watched as the beam covered the large man traveling past him as it continued through the wall behind him. Adding even more power Erin screamed out before pushing the last bit of power into the attack, before stopping completely.

"I won't let fate control me." Erin stated softly as he crashed towards the ground, unconscious. Looking at the sight scorch marks littered the path the beam had taken up to it now burnt target coas it continued on past him. Thought the full scale of the technique set in as now half the tower that had been behind the man was disintegrated causing most to look on with comical expressions.

Luffy looked towards the fallen star gazer a large smile on his face as he rolled over. Many of the other members of the crew were all cheering and celebrating for the brunettes victory.

"We're all going back together, Robin!" Luffy screamed out earning a several tears from the raven haired women.

"Alright Luffy, now just grab Erin and let's get out of here!" Usopp hollered over.

Though the skilled sniper of the straw hats watched as their captain struggled to move. Luffy tried with all his strength to move, watching him everyone knew that something was wrong with the raven haired teen.

"Luffy what's wrong!" the sniper questioned, worry written all over his face.

"I c-can't move." Luffy barely able to utter the statement as he breathed heavily.

"Come on Luffy you just beat the boss guy of CP9. so get up so we can take Robin back with us." Usopp panicking at his captain's position.

"Luffy you've never stopped before-" Usopp's pleas were soon interrupted as he heard a soft voice echo throughout the chaos of battle. At first the teen was shocked but soon realised the familiarity of the voice.

"Guys we need to jump into the sea!" Usopp stated confidently as he turned to the other members of the strawhats

"What!" Nami screamed swatting away a couple marines with clima tact.

"Just trust me. Robin can you move Luffy and Erin into the sea." Usopp asked, earning a nod from the raven haired woman.

"Alright get ready to jump." Usopp stated as he yelled over to Luffy the snipers plan.

As each straw hat finished off the marines surrounding them they all moved towards Usopp, while robin started moving Luffy and Erin towards the sea.

"Let's go!" as Usopp yelled everyone was jumping down into the blue waves below them. Though what appeared from the water shocked everyone as a roughed up small pirate ship appeared from the water.

"It's the Merry! Luffy's excited screams caused everyone to smile at the familiar sight below them, before they all landed on the ship.

 _ **Above Enies lobby**_

The mysterious cloaked woman watched as the buster call obliterated the island as the pirates escaped the harm of the military. Smiling the woman watched as the small pirate ship bobbed and weaved through the cannon fire before eventually out running the larger ships.

"Good you defeated Neath and managed to secure passage back to water 7. I would have been disappointed if I couldn't meet you in person." the woman voiced as she placed her hand up to her chin thoughts running through her head.

"Well I better head off to marine headquarters so I can begin my mission. It'll be interesting to see how things proceed after this little event. It'll be interesting to see what those pirates turn you into." With that the cloaked women disappeared leaving no trace.

 **AN: don't forget to leave comments and review to help me gauge what you think of the story. plus it helps me get motivated when I read your reviews**

 **Next chapter**

 _ **Chapter 7: Welcome Aboard, New friendships form.**_


End file.
